Mediocre
by smellysoap
Summary: I am a hunter.  I was raised a hunter; Brought up as one.  I am a hunter... in essence.  Father says I need practice, and I know just who to use for target practice. Tsu'teyxOFC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I am a hunter.

I was raised a hunter; Brought up as a hunter.

My family members have all been hunters.

I am a hunter…

… in essence.

I do enjoy activities of the home tenders however. Mother compliments me on my singing quite often (Father chides it). She says the entire clan, even Nin'at acknowledges it, but I do not agree. I am all that Eywa has made me. Mediocre.

I am greatly intrigued by our plant life in the forest. Sometimes, I steal away from Father's watchful eye and go into the forests with the other home tenders. They make me feel very welcomed as they teach me what their home tender teachers have taught them.

On my free time, I seek out Mo'at to see if I may help with any herbs or medicines she is working with. Often, she will take me with her on a trip out to the forest for herb gathering. Mo'at is equivalent to my second mother. I am quite fond of her as I believe I am to her.

As far as Father is concerned, which is a lot, I am but a mediocre hunter, "Not yet up to standards" he says. My sister, Ki'at, has earned his favour instead. During dinner, he will nonstop boast of how strong and courageous Ki'at is. She already has had many male Na'vi asking for her as a mate but she politely refuses each time. I do not know why for I dare not ask her such a question. Not all of us can be as close as Sylwanin and Neytiri.

The reason why we are not close is because we never spend time alone with each other. She is constantly out training, busy making arrows or perfecting her hunting skills (not like they are not perfect already). The only time we speak with each other is perhaps at dinner to ask to pass a leaf plate. That was it.

In a way, our relationship is almost awkward, as some may point out, but for living a life like mine, it is comfortable. Easy.

Father never speaks of me at dinner. I believe the last time I had come up in his conversation was when I hit a bullseye at the training area for the first time. I remember that time.

"Kor'dey, we've heard young Tal'ya has hit her first bullseye today! Your family of hunters is complete!" a friend of Father's laughed.

But instead, Father did not laugh. He gave but a wry smile. "We shall see, old friend. We shall see."

We shall see indeed.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I long for the day I tame my ikran. I long for the day that I no longer must succumb to Father's ruthless comments and punishments. And most of all, I long for the day where I may spend my free time on whatever I may wish, whether it be scavenging the forest, or at the training field (although, highly unlikely).

"Have you had enough Tal'ya?" Father asked in a harsh, monotone voice. I had to admit, he looked rather majestic on his pa'li, trotting from left to right continuously. He emitted leadership qualities. Father was known to be the Omaticaya's greatest hunter when he was young (aside from the future Olo'eyktan and the current Olo'eyktan at the time). With new hunters frequently rushing in, and his age beginning to catch up to him, he no longer held that title, but was nonetheless, respected for it.

In all honesty, I was no longer sure if I will be _able_ to get out of the angry river that was seemingly mirroring Father's current mood: livid and relentless. The rapids were becoming stronger and the stinging coldness pinched at my skin with every wave. "Yes Father." I replied. My teeth chattered.

"When you come out, will you once again stray from your responsibilities, and scavenge for herbs like a _home tender_?" He emphasized "home tender" like it was atrocious as his eyes narrowed at my shivering body. na'vi or not, it is cool season, and however strong my skin can be, the icy water continuously stabbed at me.

Technically, there was nothing wrong about being a home tender. Without home tenders, I assure you that Kelutral would not be as comfortable to the hunters as it is today! Father is just a very closed minded na'vi. He is putting me through this because he had caught me stealing off with Ret'ha into the forest. He was supposed to teach me about delirmantoses today but Father had come into the clearing and took me away in anger.

"Well Tal'ya?" He said, waiting impatiently.

"N-no Father," I said. "I will not. I will continue with my responsibilities."

Father let me feel one more painful crash of a small rapid before pulling me out and up onto his pa'li. "I am doing this for your own good Tal'ya." He led his pa'li to a nearby mushroom and pulled off its most outer skin to wrap it around my much smaller body. "You are no _home tender" _he said with emphasis again. "You are a hunter, and only a hunter. Nothing else, and because you are my daughter, you will surely be a great hunter, worthy of recognition." I stopped my face from going sour. Not because of his words (I have heard this speech many times), but because of the irritable mushroom skin draped on my shoulders. I hated anything that had to do with mushrooms. I will smell like a mushroom until tomorrow, but at least I will be warm.

I did not know if that was a worthy bargain.

I rode on Father's pa'li until we were nearing our new Kelutral. It was truly magnificent. Although Father would rather slice his own skin before admitting the obvious beauty of the new Kelutral, I had to commend JakeSully… I mean, Olo'eyktan for our new home. We rode in silence until we reached just the outskirts of Kelutral. "Do not think you are finished with your punishment." He said, as he got off the pa'li. I slid off right after him. Father came up close and used the mushroom skin to dry off any remnants of the river off my face. I was no longer wet and cold but instead dry and warm. "You are to master your skills with a bow. You are not to leave until dinner time. At the training area, I am sure you will find Ki'at to help you if necessary."

I wrinkled my nose.

"What?" he said. I enjoyed the tone he used at the sight of my face. It reminded me of when I was but a child and it was not yet an issue that I was supposed to be a natural huntress. It was very father-like.

"Father," I began. I let my face go sour this time. "I hate mushrooms."

He gave a hearty laugh, barring his sharp teeth. Father had always had nice teeth. "That, daughter, is also part of your punishment. Now go before you get another!" he said, as he threw the mushroom skin into the brush (to decay and give nutrients to nearby vegetation) and walked off to tend to his pa'li.

* * *

I smelled like a pungent vegetable. Do I need to say any more? I hissed at no one in particular as I entered the training grounds and grabbed a bow and some arrows. I will not be able to bathe until tomorrow morning! I cannot endure the smell of mushrooms for that long!

I reached an empty target and mindlessly shot an arrow in that direction. Miss.

Great.

"You must concentrate child. Do not think of any distractions and only think of the matter at hand."

I turned around to find an older male na'vi preparing to shoot at the target next to mine. Flawlessly (and I mean _flawlessly_), he gracefully released his arrow and in a flash, it reached the dead center of the target.

The male na'vi gestured to his forehead. "I see you."

I did the same. "I see you. I am called Tal'ya"

"Tal'ya." He said while smiling. "My name is Ta'hik."

Not knowing what to say, I nodded.

"Who is your teacher young Tal'ya? Where are they? Surely you are not here by yourself? First time bow wielders need a guide to teach them."

I blushed in embarrassment. Yes, I am a little distracted right now, but I cannot seem _that_ bad. Ki'at has taught me and I have shot many bullseyes before. "Actually, my teacher is…" I realised I did not know where Ki'at actually was. "…busy." I finished. "Her name is Ki'at. She is my sister."

His face lit in recognition. "Yes I know of Ki'at. She is a great warrior. We tamed our ikran together. She has never mentioned a sister before however. How much younger are you child? And Ki'at left you all alone?"

"I am only 3 years younger than Ki'at, and no, this is an impromptu practice. I am afraid today is not my best of days however." I said as I shot another arrow. This time it was better. It hit the target at least, but straddled the edge. I gave Ta'hik a sheepish grin. "I meant to do that." I said, with a little sarcasm.

He came over to me and lifted my elbow with the tip of his beautiful bow. "It is only a minor error Tal'ya." He smiled. I released my arrow. "You look younger than you are." He commented. "Like a child."

If it were anybody else who had said that, I would have stamped my foot and argue that I am soon to be an adult, but the tone Ta'hik used was more of an observation than an insult. In all honesty, I hated my physique. I am much smaller than Ki'at was when she was my age, and am much more suited as a home tender rather than a body of a huntress. I decided not to reply to his observation.

Anyhow, Ta'hik's advice had helped my aim. My arrow was lodged deep in the center of the target. I couldn't avoid a smile that became plastered on my face. I beamed. "Thank you, Ta'hik." I said, addressing his advice. Ki'at never gave me advice where I had picked it up right away.

"There is nothing to thank for." He said with an impish grin and looked over across the field. "I believe Ki'at has finally come to train. Perhaps you should show her your achievement of the day."

I glanced at my rather undamaged looking target. "I do not think she will be impressed." I mused.

"That is nonsense." He said before signalling to Ki'at and the other male na'vi she was with. "Ki'at!" he said.

I watched as my sister and her friend, who I now recognize as Tsu'tey, made their way over. "I see you, teacher."

"I see you." She replied politely. Ta'hik gave both of us a confused look at our formality.

Tsu'tey let an evil smirk slide on his face. "Is _this _the student you have told me about?"

I gave Ki'at a confused look. I did not know that she talked about me with her friends! I saw Ki'at nodding. "That's her."

"She smells of mushrooms." he sneered.

"Tsu'tey!" Ta'hik scolded him. "She is young."

"The stench fills my nose."

I looked down at my feet, fidgeting. What had I ever done to the great former Olo'eyktan to make him say such things? If I were not in such a public place, I was sure tears would be springing into my eyes.

It was when I heard Ki'at giggle in agreement that I became infuriated. I looked up at her to see the look she was giving Tsu'tey. The look; the giggle. Oh Eywa, she was so obvious. She had her eyes on Tsu'tey alright. It was impossible not to notice. Then again, Tsu'tey does not seem to be too bright about relationships. He is probably oblivious to her intentions.

"Come Ki'at." Tsu'tey said. He looked at me with his nose raised so high up that he must've been trying to catch flies! "I believe there are empty targets across the field." He stalked away with Ki'at desperately trailing behind him. At that moment, I felt almost ashamed to be the sister of Ki'at. Oh Eywa, please do not spite me for the thought!

Without saying anything, I turned back to my target and released an arrow. Bullseye!

"Excellent Tal'ya!" Ta'hik encouraged.

I turned to him. "Thank you for your help Ta'hik." I said genuinely. "I apologize for the ill meeting with Ki'at. We are not on the best terms."

Ta'hik smiled. "There is nothing to apologize for, young one." He began to pack up his belongings. "Besides," he said as he was walking away. I barely heard the rest of his sentence. "I love mushrooms."

I couldn't hide my giggle that time; both because of Ta'hik's comment and because I released my fifth bullseye.

The meeting with Ki'at and Tsu'tey did not deter me from my training. In fact, I believe replacing the practice target with the image of Tsu'tey's face really helped!

Eywa, do not spite me.

* * *

Hello everyone. This is my first Avatar fiction so you will all have to bear with me. I actually find writing at a natural na'vi point of view quite difficult because I feel like I should be very aware of the language they use. I will try my best to not write colloquially.

And do not fret dear readers, my chapters are usually longer than 2000 words. I usually prefer to go up to 3000+ but then again, I haven't written anything for so long, it might be a little hard.

By the way, I love mushrooms!

Thank you for reading.

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When the time came for dinner, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Ki'at and her new ftxavang head off to the bonfire.

At first I did not understand. As awkward as the relationship Ki'at and I have, we were never physically or verbally crude to one another. It is just not how we are! But when I saw the look she gave him, with her large eyes, I knew what had happened. Tsu'tey is her new passion, ftxavang, or a word JakeSully once taught to me, obsession. I almost feel sorry for him. _Almost_.

After a good target practice session, I decided to skip dinner to bathe. My nose wrinkled in disgust. Blegh, I still smell like mushrooms! I looked toward the horizon as Eywa was once again drinking up her light earlier than I had expected. I frowned as I hurried towards the nearest river. It was not very far. In fact, the river Father had taken me out today was much farther than this one. The difference is that this river is much calmer…, more serene. It was quiet. The People call it Mawey River.

Ret'ha had always told me to be cautious around Mawey. He said that there is such a variety of vegetation in the vicinity that I had to be extra aware of what I could and could not touch, such as the Fvaup plant: ugly, disgusting, slimy, and poisonous. It was edible when prepared properly, and is normally rare to find, but around new Kelutral, it thrives.

Walking down the twisting path reminded me of this morning on Father's pa'li. Father is a harsh na'vi, and many others seem to misunderstand his aggressiveness. On the outside, he holds a cold hard exterior that he allows all to see, but once you really _see_, he is kind and reasonable. I know he wants what he believes is best for me, but sometimes I wonder, "How does he knows what is best for me? Should it not be I who knows what is best for myself?"

Perhaps he knew what was best for Ki'at, but Ki'at and I are not the same. No. We are not one. I could feel a scowl on my face as the river came into view. The sun was halfway down the horizon and I knew I had but minutes left to bathe. Eywa's pools brightly reflected the moons in the sky, and her trees, and… in fact, she reflected all she is.

I removed my loincloth and my necklace.

As I walked into the cool water until it reached my hips, I peered into the pool, absently wondering if I would see Eywa herself in the water. Instead, I settled with my own reflection.

I was neither pretty nor ugly. Simply mediocre. Ki'at had refused to help me to braid my hair when we were young so I first settled for Mother's help, then Tian's. She is a home tender. With her hastiness however, she had inserted no beads into my hair. They were just braids: Plain and simple. I unravelled them slowly and let the hair fall loosely with my queue on my back.

In my imagination, I pictured Ki'at's reflection next to mine. How beautiful she looked. No wonder she had so many male na'vis asking for her to be their mate. She is beautiful, strong, courageous, and _extraordinary_. Everything I am not.

Using a sponge plant, and special oil from a flower growing nearby, I gently washed off the scum on my arms.

Many of the other families often praise Father and Mother of what beautiful children they have. I have always had the feeling that they were mostly talking about Ki'at rather than me. She had the bigger eyes, the tamed, brushed tail, intricately braided hair, Father's perfect teeth and a tall huntress physique that surely every male wanted. If Ki'at was really here with me, she would not even be standing next to me, because for the water to reach her waist, she would need to go deeper into the pool!

I grabbed my surprisingly dirty tail and scrubbed it furiously, attempting to make it look more presentable. When I was satisfied, I released it, only to find that seconds later it was all messy again. I scowled again, making my reflection appear even more so less attractive compared to the imaginary Ki'at next to me.

Eywa, what do you have in store for me?

Pushing me out of my thoughts, a rather loud rustle in the brushes sounded. The imaginary image of Ki'at was destroyed by my ripples of movement in the water. It was then that I noticed that the sun was far past the horizon, the moons had a dimmer glow than I had remembered and there was an eerie gloom in the trees.

Hastily, I unsheathed my knife I left at the shore and was disappointed that it was my herb knife instead of my hunting knife.

Great. Just Perfect.

* * *

"Tsu'tey, are you not having dinner tonight?" Ki'at inquired.

I shook my head as we walked up the branches of new Kelutral. No matter the new features, in my mind, it will never be as wonderful as old Kelutral. It was simply not the same. There was memory and soul in old Kelutral, and now, they may never be heard from again. I gritted my teeth at the thought. The Sky People had no right to come and go as they please. If I was still Olo'eyktan, and uninjured at the time, I would have surely argued for them, or even just the leaders of the operation to be slaughtered out of existence.

But I was not.

"Tsu'tey?"

Despite his past wrongdoings, JakeSully has proven his worth, and I am proud to call him brother.

Truly.

Many of The People are still under the impression that I am angry at JakeSully for mating with Neytiri and for taking the position of Olo'eyktan, but that is not the case. Eywa has led me to realise that I am no longer destined to be Olo'eyktan. She has yet to guide me to my true destiny but I am in her hands. She is watching. I am sure of it. She will guide me when the time is right.

"Tsu'tey? Are you well?"

"Yes." I said finally. "I am well Ki'at. Thank you."

Ki'at's white teeth shone in her wide smile. "Are you not going to dinner tonight, Tsu'tey?"

"No I am not." I said to her. Tonight, I needed peace from all this new chaos. The new hunters barely meet preliminary standards, new Kelutral needs some minor fixes and the food stores are nearly depleted. As Olo'eyktan's newly appointed advisor, I am responsible for solving these issues. I barely had time to relax at the training area today! "I believe I will rest early. I am taking out my hunters on a trip to the forest tomorrow morning."

"Oh." She said, momentarily silenced. "When will you be back?"

This woman is a great warrior, far more skilled than many, and I find pleasure in her company, but she asks too many questions, says my name too many times, and smiles much too often. "I do not know." I replied. "Perhaps by dinner, it all depends on how much kill we obtain."

She nodded and stopped with me at the hammocks. "Well goodnight Tsu'tey." She said quietly.

"I see you." I said with a nod, and walked away. Tonight, I will have peace.

In previous times where I have needed peace, I always found tranquility in the forest. I went to my hammock and traded my bow for my hunting knives. Because I am only staying close to Kelutral, there will be no need for full on weaponry.

Assuring that Ki'at did not see me steal off, why I worry for her to see, I do not know, I ran into the forest with successful stealth. Instead of what most na'vi would do, I find keeping off the path and walking in fresh grass, dirt and moss much more calming. It allows me to somewhat enjoy my seclusion. It is just me and Eywa.

Thinking of fresh land, I decided to choose a fresher route next time. I let a frown fall on my face. I've been on this path countless times, and the land was no longer as fresh as I would like. Though, I did very much enjoy the vegetation in this area. One of the benefits of new Kelutral was that there was an infinite variety of flowers surrounding the area, some I cannot even name. Such were present on my well-ridden route, but of all the times I have been on this path, I have never once smelled the strong scent of flower. This scent can only come from an oil of a flower, and its aroma was strangely calming.

I rested myself on a high branch of a tree and closed my eyes. I breathed deeply, exhaled and repeated. This was the peacefulness I was looking for. I sat by myself for Eywa knows how long.

Strange.

The last time I was here, I am sure that there was no vegetation that emitted _sound_, not to mention this strange melody. The flowers hummed absentmindedly as if it was not committed to let me listen to it sing. My exhausted mind argued with the observation: Flowers do not _sing_.

My eyes snapped open as I jumped on my feet and kneeled, hidden in the tree. I must be more tired than I had previously thought. My eyes darted back and forth, analyzing each thing. What was it? A friend? An enemy?

There was really nothing in my immediate surrounding that could emit such a beautiful tune. It was a sad melody, but somewhere buried in its notes was hope. Strong, undying hope, and it could be easily identified.

There was the tree, who I believe does not sing, nor do the moons in the sky sing, or the dirt and brushes. There was however Mawey River. My mind did a little smirk at the irony. I came in search of peace, and find myself at Mawey. I did not even realise I was this close to the river.

I cautiously leaned my head forward out of the canopy of the tree, my hands still having a firm grip on a high branch.

At first I saw nothing, though the tune was still being hummed. On the river, was nothing but rocks, dirt and the clear reflecting water. Yes, this was Mawey River alright.

But then I saw her. A singing na'vi woman. Perhaps Nin'at?

As soon as I realised that she was a small woman, the idea of the na'vi being Nin'at diminished. She stood close to shore, but the water already rose to her hips. Her flowing hair rested easily on her back with her queue in an eerily natural wave as she rubbed her face with dry hands as if analyzing herself in the water.

She was still humming, and it dawned on me that perhaps the woman was deep in thought. I have certainly caused enough rustling in my tree to allow any na'vi realise that they are not alone. I watched her grab her tail and scrub it with the strong aromatic flower oil, as if it would be the death of her. It became clean and appeared well looked after when she was finished with it. She smiled at her own reflection, satisfied with her tail only to hiss when it became frizzy again in a matter of seconds.

I avoided from laughing too loud but instead, my feet slipped from the lower branch and I gripped on the higher branch before I could fall. I had caused the branch to be almost completely bare as the cool season wind carried the leaves away. I muttered a few curses and dropped down with the softest thud on the dirt.

The humming had stopped. I could hear movement in the water, and the familiar sound of the unsheathing of a knife.

* * *

I hastily shoved my necklace over my head and slipped my legs trough the loincloth. What in the world was out there? I slipped in between a thicket of brushes and waited, listening to the slightest sounds, my tail twitching nervously.

The cool season's wind made the dry leaves rustle off into the night. I felt a twinge of fear. Why did I not bring my hunting knife? I _knew_ it was getting dark. I chided myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a tail swishing back and forth. My eyes darted in that direction but when they did, I saw nothing. _Keep moving_ _you idiot_.

I cautiously circled in the thicket.

"… _analyze the situation, call for help if possible. Do not get in over your head Tal'ya. Do not attack if the enemy is stronger. Not yet anyways_." Came Ki'at's voice. Stupid sister. She never gives me any _useful_ advice. I suddenly wished that perhaps Ta'hik could have given me advice on a predicament such as this.

Perhaps if I had a hunting knife with me I would have the slightest chance of perhaps winning a fight, but with this herb knife, I am more or less doomed. A male voice sounded.

"Tell me young one, what usefulness would your knife be if I were a palulukan?"

I turned around sharply to be met with warm breath on my face. "Tsu'tey!" I let out a breath of relief. How on Pandora did he creep so close without me noticing?

"Mushroom woman." He acknowledged in recognition.

Honestly! What is wrong with this na'vi? "I assure you Tsu'tey, that I no longer smell like a pungent vegetable." I said snootily. "I cannot say the same about you though."

His eyes flashed. "I would beg to differ, spxam! Bathed or not, you will always smell like a pungent vegetable." He retorted. "And I am afraid I will have to take you to Tsahik. Perhaps she can cure you of your nose _and _tongue."

I hissed but did not fuel his anger. "What are you doing out so late anyways Tsu'tey?" I asked as I followed him into the brush from which I assumed he had come from. Not wanting to be left alone in the dark, I followed him.

"I can ask the same for you, spxam."

"Do not call me that!" I hissed. "I have a name…"

"In which I am not interested in knowing." He cut me off, looking very satisfied with himself.

"Then if I am a mushroom, then you must be… be… " I was at loss for an insult and said the quickest thing that came to my mind. "a fvaup!" I smirked in satisfaction.

Much to my pleasure, Tsu'tey scowled. "What is a fvaup? Surely you have made it up. Such childish antics." He shook his head.

"It is real!" I argued. "And if you are too much of a skxawng to know it, then it is your loss!" I smirked and walked faster to get ahead, head held high.

"Spxam! You tell me what a fvaup is now or…"

"Or what? You will what Tsu'tey? Take me to Tsahik so she may scold me? Or to Ki'at so she may kiss you better?"

I noticed his body beginning to shake. "Female! Do not anger me!" he hissed.

I stopped and stared at him. I did not realise that Tsu'tey would be so easy to rile up. If it were Ki'at, she would surely continue arguing with me. Suddenly, I am glad that he is not Olo'eyktan. An Olo'eyktan with a short temper would only bring trouble.

I said nothing as I walked perhaps 3 metres ahead of him. I will no longer speak with this pathetic fvaup! Five minutes went by. We were both, unspeaking.

Breaking the silence, the male na'vi spoke. "Woman!" he called.

Instead of answering, my tail flicked in resignation as I sped up my pace.

"Woman! Spxam!" He said again, this time with a more authority. I continued to ignore him.

We walked in silence once again, him straddling behind. I was feeling quite satisfied with myself actually. I have beaten Tsu'tey in an argument and made him very angry. I feel accomplished! It is a rare event that I ever beat anyone in an argument.

I walked straight, assuming that I was heading towards the right direction, but fifteen minutes of walking in one direction convinced me otherwise. I should have followed the path! At least that way I would not have to ask Tsu'tey for directions! Expecting to see a wallowing in self pity na'vi warrior, I turned around sharply.

_Idiot! _Eywa, I am an idiot! He was an idiot! I muttered a long sentence of curses. As I did a general scan of the area.

No one was there; I was all alone.

* * *

Still a little shorter than I had originally wanted, but I suppose this will suffice for now.

Some may find Tsu'tey acting like a peeping tom, or a pervert, but actually, I don't think the na'vi would be too embarrassed if they were caught bathing by a person of the opposite sex. They are comfortable with their bodies and sexualities.

However, I will admit that I have not gotten Tsu'tey's character quite right. He is a little OOC in this chapter. It's mostly because when I am writing in his point of view, I can't get his bitterness correct, but at the same time, I don't want him to be too bitter because than that would imply that he is unhappy with the clan and Jake.

Hopefully in the next chapter Tsu'tey will not be as OOC. I may have to stop writing in his point of view, but I really wanted to get how he is feeling about Ki'at across. She is not a nuisance, but can be in times when Tsu'tey is feeling moody.

Anyways, I would like to know how _you_ feel about Tsu'tey in this chapter. Good? Bad? Perhaps I really should stop writing in his point of view. I do not think I have reached that level of writing yet. I also haven't described him as "handsome" yet but perhaps that will come later. Tal'ya doesn't think like that.

Another note, I have renamed this fiction as Mediocre, because I have changed my mind about how this will go. But the previous idea will be stored somewhere and may be used for a different fiction.

Anyhow,

Thank you for reading!

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

P.S. A shout out to Bigoldfrog and Mizuki Assassin of the Mist. Thank you for reviewing my first chapter!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That insufferable woman! Is she so naïve that she does not know to listen to her superiors? I had gone off into the forest to find a moment of peace but was instead bombarded with her! Well at least that will teach her a valuable lesson. In fact, it is the best thing I could have ever done for that skxawng! Perhaps she will now know better than to disrespect me.

I snorted. Yes…, of course.

I became only a few metres away from New Kelutral. The tall hometree loomed over the forest greatly. JakeSully could not have done a better job. Within the base, I could see the dimming light of the bonfire. It was almost the time for sleep.

Looking back once more, I stared at the strangely dim light of the forest. Where is that spxam? Has she yet to notice my disappearance? I scowled. Night was the reign of the nantang. They travel in large packs and do not stop until they have finished with their prey. That idiot spxam cannot possibly compete with that.

No. Nantang do not wander too close to Kelutral. It simply was not done. They fear large packs of na'vi and prefer to keep their distance from the tribe.

But knowing what an idiot she is, the spxam had wandered far into the forest rather than out of it. If something were to happen it would be on my hands. I growled in frustration. I will wait for morning to search. It would do me no good to look for her in the dark. As clumsy and dominant her tracks are, they would be hard to find in the dark, with the light of the forest or not. I continued on to Kelutral. Yes, morning.

…

What am I thinking? She will be dead by morning.

I stopped in my tracks when an image of her mauled remnants entered my mind. My tail twitched, disturbed. My scowl deepened. I would not have to do this if it was not for her. It is her fault! Hers! I sighed inwardly. With a final glance at Kelutral, I dashed back into the forest.

* * *

Three years ago, I remember hastily gathering around JakeSully with the other children. We were all begging for a story about the tawtute. Tsahik and Mo'at always chastise us for pestering Olo'eyktan about a world that should not exist to us, for Eywa does not see there, but JakeSully enjoys telling his stories just as much as we like hearing them. Mo'at always says that his stories are bad for the tribe, and advises against it, but that day, she was not there.

The story he told us was a funny one about him when he was our age. I distinctly remember him describing himself as a very desirable human, but Tsahik had said he was most likely otherwise. I remember laughing. In his story, he said he had heard noises in his brother's room one night. He did not know what it was so he walked into the room. There was a female tawtute stealing out of the balcony.

"_TomSully did not think that his twin brother would walk in on him with another tawtute, and when I walked upon him, he looked like a deer caught in headlights!" he said amused._

The majority of us did not understand at the slightest. A deer caught in headlights? What is a deer, and what are headlights?

"_It is another figure of speech, young ones. It comes from the reaction a person gets when they are caught in an act and they are momentarily frozen, not knowing what to do._"

I am familiar with the reaction, and as I hear rustles from every direction of the forest, I find myself being in the same situation as TomSully: "a deer caught in headlights".

What is out there? What should I do? What do I _need_ to do? I had my herb knife at the ready, even if it will most likely not be of any use, at least it is _something_.

Glowing eyes shone brightly from the bushes. A low, threatening growl sounded. Right there and then, I did the only thing I could think of.

Run.

I tried not to scream, but it escaped my lips as I could hear the pursuit of whatever was chasing me. What was it? A palulukan? Angtsik? No. A palulukan would make its chase much more vocal instead of this low growling. They roar. And whatever was chasing me is much too swift to be angtsik. Maybe if I risked a peak behind me…

Fear struck my heart. Ooh… bad idea. Right on my tail (and _really on my tail_) were three nantangs, keeping speed with me. There were five others running behind.

I was never so scared in my life.

I was supposed to be a hunter! But here I am, defenseless, being chased by a pack of nantang. I could picture Father's disappointed face, and perhaps Ki'at's smug one.

_"Why are you so pathetic? Fight!" _

_"You are so weak!"  
_

Something nipped at my tail.

"Gah!" I gasped, running a little faster. I didn't even know which direction I was running in. I just knew I needed to get away. How long have I been running anyways? And how long will it take for the nantang to tire? This was getting hopeless. I could feel my lungs burning, stressing for more air.

Why can't I be courageous, and lethal like Ki'at? Why can't I be as skilled as she? It was not fair! All my life she has always been the favourite of us two.

"_Ki'at has tamed one of the strongest, healthiest ikrans I have ever seen!"_

"_I went down to the training grounds today and I could really see the improvement in Ki'at's aim!"_

"_Ki'at is such a beautiful, strong girl! You must be so proud!"_

"_Oh, I wish you would sit still like your sister."_

"_When will you be ready to tame your ikran?"_

"_You're such a puny little thing. I remember Ki'at when she was your age…"_

"_Why can't you be more like Ki'at?"_

I could feel tears beginning to sting my eyes. Why am I even running? What was the point? If I was going to be with Eywa, I might as well help a pack of nantang keep their bellies full.

I am so weak.

"_Just a little longer Tal'ya. A little longer! You will live!"_

My eyes snapped open even wider. The voice did not belong to me. It was strange. I could not even identify whether it was male or female! Eywa? Or perhaps someone else? But then I realised it did not matter who it belonged to. It was urging me on, and I could feel the voice's effect on me. I could feel the new found strength pulsating through my muscles, and my will to live hardening like the hard metal the tawtute possess in their machines. No arrow could possibly pierce it.

Having confidence in the voice, I ran faster than I had ever run before. There was only protest in my lungs but they were easily ignored by my will to outrun these nantang.

And from that point on, I just knew. I just knew! I knew I will live, and I knew that from here on out, I will no longer be the young, naïve, stupid little Tal'ya. How pitiful I must have been! Even my thoughts have been pitiful!

But no more.

There will be no more pitiful Tal'ya. There will only be a strong minded Tal'ya left by the time I am done with these nantang.

As soon as I could hear myself gaining distance from the pack, I did a sharp turn-about and dug my feet into the soft soil. I could feel the impact from my speed. Preparing my herb knife, I snarled at the nantang ahead of the pack and stabbed it right in the eye.

I was slightly surprised at my aim. My herb knife was not strong enough to pierce their skin, but it was definitely sharp enough to pierce an eye. That was good!

I pulled my knife out and stabbed another nantang that was preparing to bite my shoulder in its tongue, and I could see my knife pierce through until I could see the tip of it under its jaw. I pulled it out.

There was so much blood everywhere, but I could not wipe it off. I could hear a voice in the back of my mind complaining since I had just bathed, but I swatted it because it was interrupting my moment.

I stabbed one more nantang in the ear so it would pierce its brain. I pulled out and attempted to slash another across the face, but the knife did little and the nantang charged right towards me.

I grimaced at my failure and at its speed. This was not very fair! I felt my mind getting caught into jumbles. Is this it then? Is this the end? If I had a proper hunting knife, I am sure I could have lasted longer than this.

But I suppose it does not matter. Even if it was only for a few moments, I am happy with myself. I am happy with who I am, and for me, that is enough.

I closed my eyes tight, waiting for pain and perhaps spots and darkness. That is how I have heard death is like. And then I will see light, and Eywa. I will see Eywa! Yes. This is enough.

But there was no pain.

There was no darkness or spots.

No light, and no Eywa.

I felt a rush of wind across my face and the nantang gave a painful whimper. From that, I opened my eyes with curiosity. Why was there no pain? Or darkness? Or spots? And from the scene in front of me, I knew.

It was Tsu'tey. Had he been there all along? Or had he come back for me?

He had slashed the charging nantang across the face, something my own herb knife had failed to do. Seeing that their chances of victory were limited as a second na'vi had appeared, the rest of the pack, and the injured ran deeper into the forest, howls of pain echoing into the night.

I panted heavily, staring at the pack's disappearing tracks. What had just happened? I could faintly hear Tsu'tey murmuring a prayer to the dead. Why was he here? Didn't he head back to Kelutral? Or was he in the trees the whole time, laughing at my impending doom?

"Woman," he said. "come."

Absentmindedly, I took his hand as he led me off into the unknown. What would Ki'at say if she could see me now? Or Father? Or Mother and Mo'at? What would they say, seeing me all covered in blood, righteously (and bravely) defending myself for my life? I would be embarrassed for sure, because then I would have to explain how I got myself into this particular predicament, something I do not feel like sharing.

I felt Tsu'tey lightly pushing me down to sit on a rock, but paid no mind at what he was doing.

Ki'at would say nothing, but would show her thoughts on her face. It could go two ways. She could be sympathetic to me, and perhaps pay a little more attention to me when we're training. She could teach me properly and not run away with her friends. Or, she would have a disapproving look because in that moment, I would most likely have more attention than she was having.

Father would surely be proud I think. He would first be disappointed on how I had only brought a herb knife with me into the forest and how I had went alone. He would call me stupid and ignorant on how dangerous that could be, and perhaps mention something about herb knives and home tenders. But after, he would be proud. He would commend me on how I had protected myself from a small pack of nantang and injured nearly half of the group. I was after all, not yet a fully pledged warrior. He would think better of me. That would make me happy.

Mother would not mention anything about home tenders, but instead she would perhaps also call me naive, and kiss me on my forehead, hoping that I would never find myself in that sort of predicament ever again. Mother is also a hunter, but since she has mated with Father, she has taken it as her duty to be more maternal and no longer goes into the forest to hunt. She says she now prefers to do more home tender –like jobs, but I know for a fact that she was a strong warrior when she was younger. If she was not, Father would not have mated with her.

Mo'at on the other hand, never shoes any affection to me in public. I understand her however. As a former Tsahik, she cannot show any personal preference in any of the tribe or she may be accused of being biased. Once we were alone however, she will probably say something along the lines of, "Tal'ya you skxawng! You are lucky you were blessed by Eywa and came out alive". Then she would put her hand over mine and suggest we go into the forest (with hunting knives as a precaution mind you), and collect herbs like we normally do. Father cannot say no to a former Tsahik.

"Woman?"

I did not answer.

"Woman!" There was a pause. "Spxam?"

I blinked myself back into reality. "Yes?" I said.

He muttered some incoherent words, something probably along the lines of "stupid girl", but at that moment I could care less. I had just severely injured three nantang with nothing but an herb knife.

"You do not know how lucky you are that I had come in time." He fiddled with some water. "You were about to be decapitated by that nantang." He growled. I felt his vigour on my skin.

It was then that I had noticed that he had taken me to the angry river Father had taken me to this morning, except tonight, it was as calm as Mawey. There was a variety of plants glowing softly, and several fan lizards who were spinning at the river's sudden intrusion. A family of yerik who did not deem us harmful were taking a late night drink from the river.

Tsu'tey had brought me here to clean the blood off myself. He had apparently decided that I was in no condition to sponge myself off and had taken it upon himself to scrub my arms ruthlessly.

"Stop." I said softly, but not weakly.

He did not stop. "I had asked you moments ago to clean yourself, but you did nothing but stare off into Eywa knows what." He said. "You are much too like a child."

"Stop." I said again, this time I had attempted to take the sponge plant from him but he had lifted it away from me to avoid my prying hands.

"Stay still."

"I can do it myself."

"You cannot."

A growl escaped my mouth. "You have no right to make that judgement." I glared.

"If you cannot divert your attention away from yourself and let me lead you back to Kelutral like I had done so previously, than I do not think you can sponge yourself off." His finger abused my belly as he said the first "you".

I did not have the same luxury in our current position so instead, I poked at his shoulder. "If you had tried harder to obtain my attention then perhaps I did not have to have faced those nantangs myself. You knew I only had an herb knife."

"Your head is too hard for anyone to get your attention. It is impossible."

"Fvaup."

His eyes narrowed. "Spxam."

Our glares did not falter as he continued to scrub my arms. I could feel them become slightly raw from his vigour but my glare never left his. Stubborn, smelly fvaup.

When he came to clean my elbow though, I hissed in pain. My elbows have always been dry. I guarantee you they are ten times as dry as his. So when he scrubbed at my left elbow I cursed and almost snarled at him. "That hurt!" I said, succeeding in taking the sponge away from him.

"Dry elbows?" He scoffed. "You can't even take care of yourself."

I said nothing as I went closer to the river to quickly sponge off the rest of my body. It was much quicker this way anyways. I glanced at him as he sat a far meter next to me on the riverbed. He was looking around us, watching the glowing plants.

Just when I was done, I noticed him closely examining a lone ele'wll plant. He had a strange look of curiosity on his face.

"If you get to close, it will eject its spines on you." I said.

"You lie."

I glared at the insult. "I say from experience." I knew that just saying that "I knew from experience" would not convince him so I kneeled next to him, grabbing his hands to prevent them from getting any closer to it. He gave me an incredulous look for a moment. "It ejects its spines when it is disturbed. It is only growing here because there is easy access to water. You see, it stores water but the spines prevent any from eating it." I said gesturing at its spines. "If you really wanted a drink, you would have to quickly cut it in a slant before it can set its spines at you. Its skin, which is hard and cold makes it difficult to cut. But of course, if you wanted water, why go through all that trouble when there is a river right next to it?"

He nodded at me as he safely moved away from the ele'wll and continued to look at the river. Neither of us spoke. I don't know what _he_ was thinking about, but my thoughts were still at my encounter with the pack of nantangs. I shivered at the thought of my life almost ending. Did I not accept my fate just a few moments ago? I suddenly felt regretful about how I had been stubborn with Tsu'tey earlier. He was only trying to help.

"Tsu'tey," I began. He gave no indication of me being heard, but I knew he was listening. "thank you," I said. "for being there, and getting to me in time." I paused for a moment. "I am sorry I had ignored you when you were going back to Kelutral, and I suppose I should be grateful that you had even come back to look for me. Regardless of how I have acted, I want you to know that I am grateful for your skill, and your wonderful timing."

Once again he did not say anything, but I did not think he was ignoring my apology as an insult. Instead, I believe his silence was a sign of his forgiveness, or something of the like. I smiled to myself for getting that out. If it was yesterday, I would have been too pathetic to say anything like that, but after that dangerous encounter, I feel… different. I cannot connect a specific word to it yet, so different is what I will use for now.

There was another silence before I spoke again. It was my previous thoughts that had made me speak. "Tsu'tey… if it's not too much to ask…" This time he looked at me, his face holding no particular emotion. "I was wondering if we can keep today's adventure to ourselves. I do not want to explain to anybody about how I got myself into facing a pack of nantang at all." I said, with a little dry humour. I saw a corner of his lips turn upward but he quickly looked away.

He stared at the scenery for a bit, and thought for a moment before replying. "I agree," he said. "it is for the best."

* * *

I woke up with soreness from yesterdays running for my life. My groggy eyes did not open, but I had heard Father's stern voice, "It is time to wake Tal'ya." I gurgled my reply.

"You will miss breakfast my child." Mother's soothing voice urged.

"I don't need breakfast." Was my reply. Yesterday, I had ran for my life for Eywa knows how long and had faced off a pack of nantang with a clear disadvantage. I think I deserved a break.

"Tal'ya!" Father's sharp voice said. "Do not be a child!"

When Father uses this tone, it is wise to abide to his wishes. "Alright." I sighed, sitting up from my hammock. "I am up." I climbed out to walk with my parents to the morning fire. It was only then that I had realised how hungry I was. My empty stomach reminded me that I did not have dinner yesterday.

"So Tal'ya, tell me, has your aim with a bow improved? You had missed dinner to practice."

Yes. That was where I was...

I nodded. "Yes, I believe it has improved. In fact, I have learned to position my elbow higher, and my aim has been spot on ever since."

"Good. It is good that you are making progress."

I was shocked. An encouraging comment was rare from Father. "Thank you."

* * *

I was happy. Here I was, almost bouncing up the stairs to see Tsahik. During what I had thought were my last few moments, I had decided to no longer be the naïve little Tal'ya I had been all my life. Today, I had taken matters into my own hands and here I am, about to gain Neytiri's approval for my new teacher.

"A new teacher? Is Ki'at not good enough for you?" Neytiri said.

I shook my head. "Ki'at is plenty good Tsahik, but I feel as if we are not compatible. I have indeed talked to this na'vi and he said he would be more than happy to be my new teacher, at your permission of course.

"Do not be silly Tal'ya, of course you have my permission. I was simply questioning your sudden change of mind." She smiled warmly at me. "I believe he will be an excellent mentor for you."

"Thank you Tsahik." I smiled back at her. Neytiri seemed to become increasingly beautiful every day. JakeSully is very lucky to have her. I began to walk out when Neytiri spoke again.

"Something is different about you young Tal'ya." She smiled. I took it she did not mean it offensively. "I do not know what yet, but you are more…" she paused for a moment. "I have yet to find a word to describe it yet, but I suppose I can only say different for now."

I smiled back at her. I _am_ different.

* * *

Oh my gosh, that only took me one day, but I think it turned out pretty well. I have passed my number of word expectation with flying colours and I'm happy with what I have.

So tell me, what do you like about this chapter and what don't you like? Here's what I think:

I like how Tal'ya has changed slightly. She's "different". Haha, that was an impromptu decision to add that in and I like it.

I don't like how quick I have described Tal'ya's fight with the nantang, and perhaps the scene with Tsu'tey at the "angry" river is awkward? I don't know. I might edit some stuff here and there later.

Typing this chapter has been a blur and a lot of fun. There are some parts where I got stuck but I think I covered my tracks quite well. Anyways, I predict that I will have an okay time writing the first part of the next chapter, but I am currently at loss of what to do with the second half. I haven't found an ending to this yet, but I find that if I just let things flow, I find my way out of the jungle quite well.

As always,

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

P.S. A HUGE thanks to Na'viWolf , Mizuki Assassin of the Mist (ONCE AGAIN [insert a smilie]), ModestSandy (for an awesome review [insert another smilie]) and RENZEI27 (for the motivation!), reviewers of Chapter 2!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The intricate shapes of the leaves above caused shadow to fall upon us.

Teacher crept quietly beside me. "Tal'ya, your tracks are much too deep. Remember to breathe regularly and keep your steps light." He said. I nodded in reply, unspeaking, attempting to follow his instructions. I unconsciously gasped for air.

"Tal'ya!" he said sharply. "Breathe! The more irregular your breathing is, the louder your breaths will be, and any living thing a mile away will flee." I exhaled evenly to follow his instruction. "Good. That is better."

I have not been under the guidance of Ki'at for nearly six weeks now, and already I have noticed my stamina increasing and my skill with knives improving. My new teacher had been very impressed with my running, which definitely reminded me of my near death experience with a pack of nantang. I shivered. Just thinking of that night made me shudder. Death was so close that night.

Teacher was very stern when it came to training. He may seem reasonable on the outside, but sometimes I find myself thinking that he is a ruthless teacher. However impressed, he still trains me to run for two hours a day, and three hours of tracking in the forest. Weaponry training took place on my own time. My presence at the training area was becoming more and more frequent, which I find ironic since not two months ago I would be caught dead there.

I do not complain though. No. I will not complain to him. I will be obedient and do as he says. That is how a student is to follow their teacher is it not?

He was very unimpressed by my tracking skills however. In fact, he was nearly disgusted by the fact that Ki'at had only taken me out tracking only once! So now we spend most of our time tracking. Teacher often says that I have the tracking skills of a young child and I have yet to prove him wrong, but I just know I will. I can feel it.

And I am making much more progress with Teacher than I had ever had with Ki'at. It is predicted that if I continue training at this speed, I will be able to tame my ikran a year earlier than Ki'at had. Just the thought of it made me smile

"Tal'ya," Teacher said, interrupting my thoughts, "the tracks do not lead west, they lead east."

I blushed with slight embarrassment. Before I could tame my ikran, I will of course have to learn how to track properly.

"You are distractedly much too easily young one. When tracking, one must pay attention to the lightest of tracks, and the slightest of scents. You must always be aware of your surroundings and not be lost in your thoughts like you are." He whispered, which indicated that the tapirus in which we were tracking was near.

"Yes." I said quietly, turning to the opposite direction. "I am sorry."

"Go" he had mouthed.

I jumped across two trees and landed quietly on a lower branch, hovering a clearing. I felt the branch slightly shudder at my weight but made no noise. The shadows of the canopy hid my face well amongst its gloom. In the clearing, I noticed the tapirus was peacefully grazing. Teacher came up beside me and signalled the both of us to get closer and disappeared into the vegetation. He was graceful. The branch did not shudder when he came and went. I felt a sudden rush of excitement and anxiety rush into me. This was the first animal that I was successful at tracking! Well, technically Teacher helped me this time for I was going to go in the opposite direction, but hey, I'm not complaining.

I silently crawled forward, my eyes never leaving the tapirus. This will be a day to remember. My first successful track! My mouth turned upwards in silent glee.

From then on, I didn't know what had happened. All I remember was a dramatic decline in my height, and the rushes of wind that caused my braids to fly upwards. I fell with a crash.

"What the-" a voice that was not mine exclaimed.

I didn't realise that I had clamped my eyes shut until I opened them. Hazy blurs of colours focused as I blinked. Huh. Something had broken my fall.

"Spxam." The familiar voice grimaced. The na'vi who broke my fall pushed me off of him.

I groaned and sat up, facing the na'vi. Tsu'tey was dressed in his colourful hunting feathers, weapons close at hand. His face emitted obvious frustration. "Tsu'tey," I said. "What are you doing here?" I was surprised to find him there. The last time I had seen him at all was a week ago at target practice. He occasionally comes by to briefly comment on my stance, and then he would walk away to his own target. Rude or not, I appreciated his help. I needed all the help I could get if I wanted to pass iknimaya.

"I should ask you the same question." He glanced back to (what I thought was) the tapirus and growled dangerously. "You ruined our hunt." Tsu'tey turned to face across the clearing. My eyes followed his as realization hit me square in the face. Disappointment filled me as I realised the tapirus was no longer there. "Follow it." He said to his hidden hunters before facing me with a scowl. "You have no business interfering with us. We are gathering food for the tribe. What are you doing out here alone?" His tone dripped with anger and frustration. Oh yes, he was very angry.

It was then Teacher landed right beside us with great swiftness. "I see you Tsu'tey. I apologize. I was not aware we were interfering with your hunting. If I was, I would have trained my student elsewhere. Unsurprisingly, we did not hear you." He threw in the compliment.

Tsu'tey glanced back and forth between us. "You are her teacher Ta'hik?"

"Yes, as of six weeks ago."

"I did not hear either of you." He said rather coldly. I flinched at his tone.

"Thank you. I have taught her well then. How goes today's hunt then?"

Tsu'tey's sighed as his face turned burdened. "It has not been well. Creatures are growing scarce near Kelutral and we are being forced to travel deeper in to the forest to scavenge for what little we can find."

"I am sorry." I said to him. Tsu'tey only looked at me. "I have ruined your hunt." I had to admit, I felt a little bad for causing the tapirus to flee. The hunters were doing so much to ensure that the tribe did not starve in the winter. "Is there anything I can do?" I said earnestly.

He continued to stare down hard at me. "The only way you can help is by passing iknimaya as quickly as possible and become an honoured warrior." I saw him glance at Ta'hik's smile before turning sour. "But of course, I do not know if you are able to hide in any tree with all that extra meat." He sneered, his finger harassing my stomach.

My mouth dropped. The nerve of this na'vi! Was he insinuating that I was _fat_? I was right! All this time he was just making fun of me at target practice, and now he was doing it again. "I am _not _fat." I growled.

"That is what they all say."

"You smelly, putrid, stinking, rank, pungent, foul, rotten, fvaup! You really have no consideration of anyone else but yourself don't you?"

Tsu'tey's eyes narrowed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are a self-centered, narcissistic, selfish, egocentric txìm!"

He hissed. "You are such a skxawng that Eywal ngatu ke kameie."

I snarled at the insult. Eywa _definitely_ sees me. She does! Of course she does! If she does not, I would not still be alive. I would've been killed by the nantang. Extremely offended, I crouched and lunged at him. His abnormally tall physique however, worked at his advantage as he held me in place at an arms length away. "Perhaps if we cannot find any meat this cool season, we may borrow some of yours for dinner."

Desperate to get free to scratch at his face and spoon his eyes out, I thrashed about. His feral smile grew wider at my futile attempt.

"Calm student, calm." Ta'hik's voice interrupted. He stepped in and laid a hand on my shoulder to bring my temper down. It worked. "Tsu'tey, I would be nice if you put my student down."

Tsu'tey looked surprised at Ta'hik for a moment before speaking. "Yes, of course." He dropped me unceremoniously on my butt. I refrained from muttering curse words at him.

Ta'hik gave a friendly smile which confused me greatly. I didn't even know if they were friends, acquaintances, or plain enemies! "If you needed my help Tsu'tey, all you needed to do was ask." He said. "No need to torment my student."

It was a joke. They were joking. So were they friends? Or acquaintances? They did not seem like enemies. Tsu'tey took a moment to think. "That would be greatly appreciated. The more help we can get, the more we may bring back to Kelutral."

"Then it is settled." He turned to me. "We will continue tracking another day. I trust you to run back to Kelutral young one." I grimaced. Ta'hik seems to have adapted into calling me "young one" a lot. He knows that it irritates me but he does it anyways to either tease or chastise me. Neither one of those situations are good. I nodded at him and began to walk away. I heard him say, "I see you", before disappearing off into the forest with Tsu'tey.

The shadows of the trees made fascinating patterns on the forest floor as I ran home. Six weeks ago, I would not have been able to run back on my own. That was partly because I was almost never in the forest, and Ki'at had only taken me once. But since I have been with Ta'hik, running the perimeters with him every day has familiarized me with Kelutral's surroundings very well. I no longer left my bow and arrows in my hammock nor did I keep my herb knife with me rather than my hunting ones. It was just more convenient this way since I spend most of my time training rather than playing with plants. With Kelutral in sight, I decided to busy myself with finding Mo'at. Since Father had caught me running off with Ret'ha, I had not examined a single fern or herb since.

I found Mo'at at the outskirts, surrounded by a group of children as she taught them about tawtsngal.

"So if I want to go big and tall like Father, do I just drink the water from tawtsngal?"

Mo'at laughed. "If it works like that young Yawtu, then we would all be as tall as Kelutral." The group snickered as the child known as Yawtu blushed. Mo'at noticed me in the distance and smiled. "Now young ones, go back to your families and prepare for the dinner bonfire. Perhaps you may help start the fire today." And they were off.

I went up to Mo'at and kneeled next to her. "May I help?"

"Do you still need to ask Tal'ya?" she smiled at me. Her forehead creased and her smile lines deepened. Age was getting to the former Tsahik. I smiled at her and borrowed her extra herb knife from one of the two baskets she had with her. "So," she began. "what have you been up to Tal'ya, because surely you have not been with me." Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Her meaning was not in her words, but it was certainly in her tone and the peculiar way she was peering at me. "What are you insinuating Mo'at?"

She hummed as if she did not hear me, her head circled and danced to her melody. It was then that I heard the words in her song. "_…your love shines the way into paradise, so I offer my life as a sacrifice, and live through your love, and live through your…_"

"Mo'at!" I said, flushing, and deeply embarrassed.

"Are you then?" she smiled, looking like a gossiping old woman. I didn't realise Mo'at had this side of her. No one in the clan has certainly seen it.

"No, I am not." I said, with a pink tint to my cheeks. "I do not know where you even got such an idea!"

"Call it my intuition by your new attitude." She said.

"My new attitude?" I tilted my head, inquiring.

"Yes, and the fact that you have not visited me in so…"

"Describe my new attitude Mo'at. Please."

Mo'at just stared at me for a long time. The mother-daughter atmosphere suddenly disappeared, and the cold wind passed through our braids. "I did not understand it at all at first. "she began. "You are still in the body of a child, yet you hold yourself like an adult." She resumed chopping up some roots as she continued. "Of course, all adults have children in them, and all children have an adult in them to an extent." She paused. "But if it were the first time I had seen you, I would have thought you have long passed your iknimaya. You are different now Tal'ya, for no explicit reason, you are more like an adult than a child, and others have noticed too. I did not fully understand it then, and I do not fully understand it now. The first day you were still a child and the next morning you're an adult. Things change much too quickly with you, and I had thought perhaps it was because of a male na'vi, which I believe you when you say it is not."

After she had finished I had also resumed pulling out roots. "It is good you believe me because there is no male na'vi." I said. Then I lied. "I do not know what had triggered my new change, but I feel it." Mo'at looked up from her work. "I feel it! And now more than ever, I want to pass iknimaya and become one of The People. I want everyone to know that I am a member of the tribe. I will be respected. That is what I have been doing, Mo'at. I have been training. Did Neytiri not tell you I am no longer under Ki'at's guidance?"

"Yes, she has. You are under Ta'hik's guidance are you not? Truthfully, I had expected you to have taken a liking to Ta'hik."

"Mo'at!" I exclaimed, my cheeks aflame once more. "It is not like that. I have indeed taken a liking to Ta'hik, but it is not intimate. He had once given me advice during target practice and I found it more useful than any of the advice Ki'at has given me. I thought as a teacher and student, he was more compatible."

"If you say so, I will believe you." She said. "But you had no interest whatsoever to become a hunter before. What has sparked this aspiration?"

I looked down, avoiding her eyes. "That, I am not so sure of. I just know that this is what I want to do, and for the first time, I am following my instincts and it has not led me to a horrible place. I feel…" I paused, looking for the word. "happier."

Mo'at gave me a wide smile, the widest I have ever seen her give. "As long as you are happy." Standing up, she gathered the baskets and I immediately helped her with one of the two. "This is a good change, Tal'ya, a very good change."

It was nearly an hour before dinner and Mo'at and I were carrying full baskets back to Kelutral. Mo'at had insisted I go up to the fire first but when I had protested she had stole the basket out of my hands and climbed back to her own quarters. Clad with nothing left to do, I walked back to Kelutral with my thoughts.

Mo'at had always been a second mother to me. Sometimes she does not show it when she is upset with me, but deep down, I know she loves me just as much as my real mother does. I remember the first time I had talked to Mo'at, one on one. It was after a young na'vi had teased me about my eyes. He said they were as big as his backside! I was crying that day in the thicket, when Mo'at who happened to be in the area at the time, found me. It was back when Old Kelutral still stood.

"_What troubles you child?"_

_I sniffed and calmed myself so my sentence would be coherent. This was after all the Tsahik. I must show her respect. "Wa'yu said my eyes were as big as his backside! He said they were too big to be __normal__." I sputtered the last word._

_Mo'at stared at me, evaluating the size of my eyes. "You do have abnormally large eyes young Tal'ya." She said. I whimpered and more tears spilled out because it was confirmed that what Wa'yu had said was true. Mo'at took my face in her hands. "But all the better to see with. You will be able to see what others cannot."_

That was the first day Mo'at had shown me what sort of medicine she was working with, and it was the also the first day that I found my strange attachment to plant life.

The solid pounding of pa'li echoed from the forest. Normally, the hunters came back in either a triumphant or disappointed attitude. Today however, it was neither. There was something urgent about the pounding of the pa'li's strong legs, something troubling. I sharply turned to face the forest and saw Ta'hik leading the group, riding next to an unoccupied pa'li. He had another na'vi in his hands, a bloodied warrior. The warrior looked weakened and his face was contorted as if he were in pain. Blood was oozing out of his wounded shoulder. I could feel my own blood run cold.

Tsu'tey.

There was only one thing to do in this type of situation: alert Tsahik and let her tend to him at Vitraya Ramunong. There, he would be in front of Eywa, and he would have a better chance in healing. But there was no time. I was no medicinal expert, but it was common sense that Tsu'tey was heavily injured and would not last long if he was not treated immediately. There will be no time. "Teacher!" I called out. I ran as fast as I could to match the pace of the unoccupied pa'li, and connected my queue with it as I jumped on. The pa'li shuddered, but continued to run. "We must bring him to the Tree of Souls. Now! There is no time." I quickly racked my brains for the best solution.

"I will go off into the forest to scavenge for paywll, while you bring him to Vitraya Ramunong. Someone else will go alert Tsahik to meet us there."

"But…"

I could already guess what Ta'hik was going to say: "But that is not procedure! We need to see Tsahik immediately!" Teacher or not, I honestly did not care what was procedure and what was not. Tsu'tey was a valued member of the clan. He is not like me.

"But nothing! There is no time, we must go!" I grabbed the queue that was unoccupied on his pa'li and steered it with my own towards the Tree of Souls. Did he not understand how serious the situation was? "Come!"

Ta'hik looked back at the other hunters. "Alert Tsahik to meet at Vitraya Ramunong!"

As we got to the clearing, Ta'hik and I had separated paths. Paywll, or "water plant", were found in the denser parts of the forest, quite near the Tree of Souls actually. I could hear Tsu'tey yell in pain as Ta'hik got him off of his pa'li and laid him down. The fvaup owes me one for this. I spotted a cluster of healthy looking paywlls at the base of a wilting tree. Trust a water plant to absorb all the nutrients in the soil, leaving none for others.

In my haste, I nearly forgot that paywlls occasionally eject spines when much too many leaves are pulled until it had actually happened to me. I grabbed a handful of the top most leaves and was treated as a target during bow wielding practice by the plant. I had accidently cried out louder than I had intended to, causing Ta'hik to call for me. "Tal'ya?" I heard him yell through the dense trees.

"I'm okay." I said, ignoring my bloody hand and making my way back to him, with two handfuls of paywll leaves. I hurried towards Tsu'tey's mess of a body. "In these leaves are substances that contain healing properties." I said, as I showed him how to squeeze the juices out of the leaves. "Apply them like this, see?" Ta'hik nodded, mimicking my actions. "Use the rest of the leaves on him, while I go find some healing liquids from tawtsngal plant. The leaves will only begin the healing process and cease the injuring, but does not help with the pain."

"Your hand Tal'ya." Ta'hik looked at my beaten hand worriedly.

I followed his eyes and took a quick glance at my hand. Strange, it was worse it was a few moments ago. But there is still no time to treat me. Paywlls were not poisonous, and this was still considered a minor, albeit bloody, injury. "It is nothing." I said. "Tsu'tey needs the liquids. I will be back."

As I was about to disappear into the forest again, I heard the arrival of Tsahik and some other members of the clan. "Ta'hik!" she exclaimed in relief as Tsu'tey seemed to still be alive.

_Tal'ya, do not forget about the water from tawtsyngal!_ I thought to myself, as I quickly dashed back into the forest. I remember when tawtute GraceAugustine was at the Tree of Souls, Mo'at told me to retrieve some tawtsyngal liquids from a nearby tawtsyngal site, just in case.

True to my memory, I tore off a cup, and ran back to the party. Although Tsahik had arrived, I noticed Ta'hik still applying paywll to Tsu'tey's wounds while Neytiri was chanting while she worked to seal up the larger gashes. She painted over the cleaned and treated ones with her own mixed substance. "Tsahik," I said. "I have retrieved water from tawtsyngal."

Neytiri opened her closed eyes and signalled for me to pour it in his mouth. It was understood that she could not stop chanting. I gulped. If Tsu'tey was conscious, he would indeed rather die than allow me to pour anything in his mouth. Well, he will have to kill me later then I suppose. Perhaps Neytiri or Ta'hik will protect me from his wrath. Carefully, I lifted his head slightly to ensure he was comfortable and tipped the cup to pour the liquid inside his mouth.

He choked.

* * *

Oh my gosh. I'm going to be honest, this was an extremely difficult chapter to write. I do not know how long it lay open and not have any progress done.

Ugh, I actually intended this chapter to end elsewhere but sadly, I really wanted to post this chapter tonight, and it's so damn hot in my room that I just can't take it anymore. Because it did not end where I had intended it to end, this chapter is not as good as I had hoped for, but because I know exactly how this chapter was supposed to end, I can push myself to write a wonderful Chapter 5.

A note to all writers: Do not attempt to type while tanning. Your laptop will overheat and start to lag. And then, it will crash. Just speaking from experience.

The lyrics in which Mo'at was singing was by Leona Lewis and is called I See You. It's the theme song for Avatar, which is weird because I never knew there _was_ a theme song! Anyways, it's okay, not impressive or anything but I thought it would tie into the story well.

Another note, all plants and creatures mentioned in the story are all legitimate in James Cameron's movie or game. Further information on them can be found on James Cameron's Avatar Wiki. The only thing that is not legitimate is the fvaup plant in which Tal'ya enjoys to call Tsu'tey.

Instead of writing it in a P.S. note I would like to give the BIGGEST THANKS to all reviewers and alert-ers/favourite-rs of Chapter 3. You have no idea how much motivation it gave me when I really had my doubts for this chapter, and didn't think I would be able to complete it. Even if it is just a "Good job!", it still makes me really happy. So a BIG THANKS to: Mizuki Assassin of the Mist, LeeXMichelle, Djinn17, RENZEI27, Na'viWolf, StephiHope, lilmisspurplesunshinee and Soccer11 for reviewing! Every form of feedback is greatly appreciated and I just want to get that out to everyone.

I'm just restating the above sentence, but I always do this. So here it is:

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

-smellysoap


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My blood ran cold. There were only two reasons why he would choke: One, because his body is rejecting the water from tawtsngal, which only happens on rare occasions, or two, because his throat was not relaxing. I was hoping it was because he was not relaxing his throat, but why wouldn't he be? Then again, Tsu'tey is quite a tense na'vi (that's an understatement!), and if he was tense, it was because he was in pain.

I tipped the cup in a desperate second time and poured the liquid down his throat. I let a breath of relief escape as only a little of the water spilled out of his mouth. He was swallowing. Coughing, his eyes opened. They were darting around, analyzing where he was and what was happening. Seeing his environment and the people around him seemed to have calmed him. "Close your eyes Tsu'tey." Neytiri said softly. "Rest."

I half expected him to lash out in protest, complaining how he doesn't need rest because he's _so special_ and all, but surprisingly, he obeyed her orders. Then again, Neytiri is Tsahik, and therefore should be respected. If it were me, I'm sure he would have pushed me away and do everything I told him _not_ to do.

Neytiri stopped chanting as Tsu'tey's breathing finally evened as he slept. He looked like the pure image of peace. "You have done well Tal'ya, irayo." She said quietly, not wanting to disturb Tsu'tey's peace. "Both of you may return to Kelutral." she said. "I will finish up here." Ta'hik and I nodded as we retreated from the Tree of Souls.

He walked beside me as we were heading to the direction of Kelutral. We were both unspeaking but I was more concentrated on hiding my prideful smile. I _had_ done well hadn't I? Very well. Tsu'tey may not be as stable as he is now without my help. I couldn't help but lift one side of my mouth. Yes, he is definitely in my debt! I felt something devilish spark inside me. Having Tsu'tey to be in my debt must be my new guilty pleasure.

"Tal'ya," Ta'hik said suddenly. His jaw was hard and angular as his eyes bore into me. "Come this way." He took my uninjured hand and led me to a different direction.

I gave him a quizzical look. "Are we not returning to Kelutral? Where are you taking me?"

"We will return to Kelutral after, but for now you must come."

"Why?"

"Your wound is much too serious." He said. "Do they not say that if one tears off a cup of tawtsngal, they will be cursed? With your luck, you will get infection."

Right. For a moment I had nearly forgot about that. Ret'ha once told me that his older brother's friend's cousin's father's teacher's grandmother, or was it great-grandmother? I do not remember. Anyways, she had once pulled off a cup from the tawtsngal and was found lifeless a week after. There was another case in a neighbouring clan where their Tsahik had accidentally tore off a cup also when taking a drink at the plant. She was later plagued with an illness. The Omaticaya has not heard of her well-being, but rumour has it that she now lives somewhere alone in the forest as an ugly spore plant. I shivered at the thought. Mother had once said that those are only stories for scaring children who like to break the rules. She had said they were not real, but I had seen the doubt in her eyes. Were they real? "I suppose…" I said. I for one did not want an infection!

"Come." He said again grasping my hand tightly. I obeyed in surprise as I finally acknowledged his hand. _"I had expected you to have taken a liking to Ta'hik",_ Mo'at's words echoed. I blushed at the thought. Wait, was he squeezing my hand right now? Or is that just my imagination?

Sure, I have had my hand held by many before, but Ta'hik was different. His hand felt strangely warm, and because of that, it bonded with my own warmth. It was like fire in our hands. It felt… nice.

"Do not dawdle Tal'ya."

"Yes." I replied, speeding up to keep pace with him. The moons were high in the sky, and the forest began to light up. The assortment of colours never cease to amaze me, but I will never forget the eeriness the forest can possess at night. A repeat of the growls of nantang stirred in my mind. "Ta'hik, did you just hear…. ah!" I jumped as two yerik sprinted pass us.

Ta'hik turned to face me. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

I was relieved that it was only yerik, but I could still feel my heart beating quickly. What would I have done if that _wasn't_ yerik? What if it was something else? "Yes." I said. "I apologize, the forest makes me uneasy."

Still hand in hand, we continued walking except this time he had chosen to walk at a slower pace. "I make you pass through this forest all the time."

"Yes, but there are things in the forest that can only happen at night, and…" I paused. "They make me fear."

"Fear what?" He asked quietly.

I fear death. It was funny how only six weeks ago I had accepted my assumed fate so wholly and completely, but thinking back of what could have happened made me afraid. I would go to be with Eywa, but then what? Would I meet her once, then let the pain and darkness consume me, only allowing those who connect with the Tree of Voices hear my stories? I looked around to see that he had stopped us where I noticed to be Mawey. I finally turned to face him and found his eyes boring into my own.

I found myself at loss for words.

His eyes were not as big as my own, but they were deep and bottomless. I could stare at them all day. They had a look of dedication, perseverance, caring and kindness in them. Right now however, the most dominant trait of them all was… curiosity? Was it? But that raised a question in my head: What do I have to be afraid of?

With Ta'hik here, death will not come. He is strong, skilled and considerate. He would not let any foreign being hurt me. He wouldn't! For the last six weeks, instead of training at my own pace, he had forced me into taking his! But all this time, he has been patient with me, giving me genuine advice to assist me whenever he felt I needed it. If I was ever in trouble, he would surely defend me.

"I… I do not know." I admitted. I have been a fool. I should have realised that no harm would come to me when I am with him. He had said exactly those words the first time he had taken me into the deeper parts of the forest!

"_I am unsure Ta'hik. There is a certain gloom in the air."_

"_The gloom is to mislead any foreign beings Tal'ya. Have you not come before?"_

"_I have only been into the lighter parts Teacher. The deep forest frightens me." I felt my lower lip quiver as I said those words. I was slightly embarrassed of my hesitation, but embarrassed or not, I had to tell him my fears. _

"_You should know Tal'ya," he said, his eyes shining brightly. "that no danger will come to you. You are with me."_

That was one of the first days he had become my teacher. I may not have trusted him much then, but I do trust him now.

"Silly girl." He muttered as he retrieved a wet sponge plant. "Sit." He said. I mimicked him by crossing my legs. He took my hand in his to examine my wound. I had yet to take out the spines yet, and it was only now that I have counted twelve to be lodged into my skin. "Does it not hurt?"

"Strangely no." I said, my tone just as puzzled as his facial features. "It feels numb."

"Perhaps you are not cursed then." He had a wry smile on his face.

"I hope not." I said. "It did not occur to me that I would be cursed, though I have heard of the story many times."

"Tsu'tey was in need of help." He said, taking out the spines in my hand. It did not hurt.

"How did Tsu'tey come to be injured anyways?"

He sighed, looking at me. "It was his own fault." He said quietly. "He had gotten greedy when we came across a herd of animals. Our clan is starving Tal'ya. He was doing what he thought was right by obtaining as much kill as possible, but…" He paused. "A palulukan was in the area, looking for its own meal. It had already claimed the herd as its own, but when it noticed Tsu'tey heading in for the kill…, well you can imagine."

I winced. Palulukans were one of the most dangerous beings in the forest. They strike fear in even the bravest warriors.

"You did well Tal'ya." He said, continuing working with my hand. "You were quick, and thought of the most efficient solution possible for Tsu'tey. Much better than I had." I saw his hiding smile, which caused mine to ignorantly beam.

I looked away. Ta'hik does not often praise his students. That I should know. "What is your relationship with Tsu'tey, Ta'hik?"

Ta'hik gave me a puzzled look. "Why do you ask?"

I paused. I didn't know. "I had wondered earlier today in the forest." I replied truthfully.

"I see. I suppose we can be called acquaintances, but we have been rivals since we were children." A distant smile crept up his face. "We had fought to see who was the better hunter, the more handsome na'vi, even the one who can weave better, though, neither of us weave." He smirked.

I laughed. "Tsu'tey must have been the better hunter then."

"Yes, he was to become the next Olo'eyktan," he smiled and stared at me. "but I was the more handsome one."

Oh. Well… I suppose I set myself up for that one. Did he really say that? I gave a nervous laugh. I was never good at conversation, and Ta'hik had just led me into an uncomfortable subject. "Who became the better weaver then?"

Ta'hik looked away, but his distant smile remained. "Me of course. Tsu'tey's thumbs were not nimble enough."

I laughed that time. It was true, Tsu'tey did not seem like the type to weave.

"Enough talk of the past." Ta'hik smiled, changing the subject. "How is your hand?" He asked. His thumbs traced over the little wounds.

I looked down. To my surprise, Ta'hik had taken out all of the spines! The blood had been wiped away and all that remained were the small holes. I did not even feel it! "It is fine." I smiled at him. "Thank you. I'm sorry you had to go to the trouble."

"Tal'ya, you apologize too much." He sponged away some more non-existent blood from my hand. He did not let go.

"That is what Father says. Apparently, when I apologize, it isn't even my fault."

"It is true."

"You are mistaken. It is usually my fault." I gave a humoured smile.

Ta'hik laughed, his eyes filled with mirth, his fingers played with mine. "You are too harsh on yourself."

* * *

Because of all the fuss about Tsu'tey, the hunters only had time to skin what was for dinner last night, which of course, once again I have missed. And because yesterday's hunt was so large, Ta'hik was obligated to spend the rest of the day skinning. I had wished him to have fun, but he had grumbled about it being disinteresting.

I had found Ta'hik to be strange last night. He was much different the teacher I have been training with for the past six weeks. Much different. I was even more surprised when he had given me praise. There were only selective times where Ta'hik had praised me. Once was when he had deemed my skills with a bow acceptable, and once when I had successfully climbed up Kelutral's outer walls!

Today, word had somehow gotten out to the clan that Tsu'tey had been injured during yesterday's hunt, and that Ta'hik and I had helped stabilize his body. Since we had returned, Ki'at has yet to stop pestering me about Tsu'tey's condition. Honestly, how was I supposed to know? I did not keep up with his condition at all. In fact, the last time I had seen him was the night of his injury. Ki'at had requested to see him but much to her displeasure, Mo'at had simply said he needed rest, which really meant, "no visitors". And much to my surprise, Ta'hik had described Ki'at as an annoying pest! Of course, he had made certain that I was not very close with Ki'at before announcing his opinion, but all the same I was surprised. I was under the Impression that they were friends.

Father and Mother did not comment on my wound. Actually, they did not even notice it at all! This was good. I did not want to answer their questions about how I got it in the first place. Ta'hik had done a good job at cleaning it. It was so clean it was almost non-existent. Perhaps I wasn't cursed after all!

"Ah, Tal'ya." I turned around at the sound of my name. It was Mo'at. "I am afraid I am needed now to advise Olo'eyktan about where to store the new meat the hunters had brought in yesterday. Neytiri has told me you have helped Tsu'tey with his wounds." She raised an eye slightly impressed.

I blushed. "I had only helped stop the bleeding and increase his rate of healing."

"But you have helped him from getting worse."

"I suppose…" I said with uncertainty. "It sounds to me that Tsahik has given me too much praise."

"I am sure she hasn't. Take this," she said, handing me a small carved wooden bowl of what smelt like herbal tea. It was thick and there were bits of black txaup floating in it, a rarity. "Visit Tsu'tey at the Tree of Souls and encourage him to drink this medicine. He will resist, but make him swallow the bowl if need be." She gave a humoured smile. "It had almost come to that last night."

"Mo'at, I find it unlikely that Tsu'tey will listen to me of all na'vi. Perhaps he will listen to Neytiri…"

"Neytiri is also needed. There is no need to worry, I am sure you will be able to succeed."

"Neytiri puts too much praise while you put on too much faith." I sighed. "I am not Tsu'tey's favourite na'vi."

Mo'at brought her hand to rest on my face. "I have seen into your future young one. You will need to learn a few lessons before you are an adult. Trust me," She smiled. "this is necessary."

Taking her word for it, I accepted the bowl, hiding my grumble. To be honest, I would much rather go tracking with Ta'hik instead of visiting a sick Tsu'tey. "If it is necessary." I submitted, not really believing my, or her words.

Mo'at walked away, leaving me to walk in the opposite direction, holding the awful smelling concoction, alone. Rare or not, txaup was not the best tasting herb out there, but it is effective against most diseases and rapidly increases healing. Actually, I am surprised at why Mo'at would use such an herb on Tsu'tey, when he is already in the process of healing. His wounds were severe, but not enough to put him into an emergency state. But then again, I suppose Tsu'tey is in fact Lead Hunter. He cannot be spared at such a time of near starvation.

I silently brushed away some large leaves growing on the path to the Tree of Souls. I let out a gasp. This area always took my breath away, no matter how many times, or how old I was. Looking back, the last time I've been here, aside from last night, was when Olo'eyktan had shown himself as Toruk Makuto.

Below the Tree of Souls was Tsu'tey. He lay there, connected to Eywa. His eyes were open. He looked… well… He looked _bored_. His head turned in my direction when he heard me coming. "What are you doing here?"

Amazing. Even in healing, he still has the energy to be hostile. "Mo'at has asked me to feed you your medicine."

"And where is she then?"

I raised my head defiantly. "She has more important business to attend to." He glared at me at the insult. Kneeling down next to him, I was lowering the bowl when his arm came swatting it away. Luckily, I had saved it from spilling. He hissed at the awful smell.

"I will not drink that."

"You drank it yesterday."

"At Mo'at's request."

"This is still Mo'at's request."

"I will not!"

I set the bowl down and seized his cheeks to pry his mouth open. "She had told me to do what is needed for you to swallow."

Tsu'tey struggled as he dug his nails into my hands. "Get off!" He yelled. I gasped in pain as the wounds on my hand from the previous night began to bleed. I let go of his face. "Who do you think you are spxam? You disrespect me, and belittle yourself!"

I glared hard at him. Was Mo'at sure she had seen right? How does this encounter classify as necessary? "Perhaps I am, but will you be so bold as to disrespect Mo'at?"

"I do not, only you!"

I barred my teeth. They were not as perfect as Ki'at's or Father's, but I was hoping they were impressive enough. "This will make you better! Mo'at has brewed it."

"You have probably poisoned it."

"Does it not look and smell the same as yesterday?" He did not say anything for a while, but continued to refuse. Irritated, I hissed at the blood oozing out of my hand, I tried wiping it away, but it only caused my uninjured hand to become soiled. Great. This is such a pain… _he _is such a pain! Can he not see that this is just as painful for me as it is for him? I growled as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked disinterestedly, staring up at nothing in particular.

"Why do you care?" I said bitterly. It was really because of him I got this.

He shrugged and glared at nothing. "I don't!" he said. "There's just been nothing to do. Company is company, even if it is you."

Fair enough. He was lonely. I found myself amused at the thought. "Mo'at has forbidden any visitors." I said. "She says you need to heal."

He snorted. "You mean solitary confinement."

The right side of my lips lifted. "She really did tell me to make you swallow the bowl if I had to."

"It does not taste good."

"I know, but txaup is rare." I moved closer to him again, kneeling beside his body. "Mo'at had said that you need to heal as quickly as possible. She says the tribe needs you." I wrinkled my nose. It was a lie, but if it got him to drink.

"I can heal without it."

"Not quickly enough."

"No." he said again.

Frustrated, I growled. Whatever Mo'at had meant by this being necessary, she certainly had my work cut out for me. "I'm sorry if Ki'at cannot feed you, but you will have to do with me."

I felt the familiar sensation of his finger poking at my abdomen. I noticed he enjoyed doing it a lot. "What is that supposed to mean?" He said.

"Do you not find Ki'at attractive?" I replied more coldly than I had intended.

"She is a friend." I felt slight relief as I heard his answer. Ki'at cannot have anything she wants! Tsu'tey proves it. He gave a disgusted grunt. "Spxam, you're bleeding on me." Noticing the mess, I ignorantly wiped the blood with my good hand. Tsu'tey swatted my uninjured hand away and took the bleeding hand in one of his, examining it. "I am unfamiliar with these marks. What gave you this wound?"

Of course he's not familiar with these wounds. How often does one hear of a plant attacking a na'vi? I answered him anyways. "A paywll."

"Paywll? How can a water plant afflict this wound?"

I looked away. It was all because of him, but I cannot say that explicitly! That would simply be embarrassing! "In my haste," I paused. "I pulled off too many of its healing leaves and it attacked."

There was a momentary pause. "Who were you healing?" He asked quietly.

Gathering strength, I braved a stare directly into his eyes. "A greedy skxawng, who cannot seem to take care of himself, and who even had the nerve to prey on another's meal!" I said, attempting to make him angry. It had no effect. He just stared at me.

With nothing to do, I quickly grabbed the bowl and pushed it to his lips. "Drink." I ordered.

He did not drink, but continued to stare at me. "Why do I always find you covered in blood?" He sighed and turned his head to face the opposite direction. "We are even then."

"Even?" I asked?

"That night, nearly six weeks ago…" He said, returning his stare at me.

I nodded in realisation. "I remember. By the way, I never got to thank you," I said quietly. "So… thank you." I turned away a little awkwardly. He did not say anything, but I suppose he was trying to keep his… dignity? Which I thought was completely ridiculous. Saying "you're welcome" enhances your dignity! "We are not even." I suddenly said. He looked at me. "We are not even until you drink." I moved the bowl up to his lips again. He stared at the rim. I could see he was having an internal argument within himself on whether or not to accept the medicine. Surprisingly, his mouth parted as the liquid seeped in. I saw him wince at the taste as it went down his throat.

When he finished he attempted to spit out the taste in his mouth, which earned a smile from me. He scowled. "If it will rid me of your presence…"

"It is all I wish for, fxaup."

A corner of his lips turned upwards.

* * *

I know, I know…. One or two days my butt! But all I can offer to my dear readers are excuses, which I am sure none are willing to listen to, so all I can hope for is for you to read this horrible, short, 'took a hella long time to write' chapter and accept it as a peace offering. A token of my love (:

Truthfully, I am not at all pleased with this chapter. The first time I reread it, halfway through writing, I found a bunch of things wrong with the flow of the story, but when it was actually time for the editing, I didn't change a thing to make the flow better. Why? Because this time round, I didn't find it as distracting, which is weird because I remember thinking it was VERY choppy the first time reading it…

So I will leave it up for you to decide on the quality of this chapter.

In addition, who do you like better? Ta'hik? Or Tsu'tey? I obviously like Tsu'tey better. As a reader, I thought Ta'hik as weird. But that is how it must be. I think I have more of an outline for this story. In fact, I think I know what to do now!

And if you have not yet noticed, Chapter Statuses are frequently updated in my profile, so if you're anxious for the progress of the next chapter, visit my profile!

Finally, a great thanks to my dear reviewers of Chapter 4:

Mizuki Assassin of the Mist, Soccer11, Offender1992, ModestSandy, lilmisspurplesunshinee, StephiHope, RENZEI27, Yautja's Pet, FanFictionAddiction4EVER, and sana-dracios.

All opinions are valued.

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

-smellysoap


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The few days after Tsu'tey's accident have been a complete blur. Mo'at had expressed her thanks and commended my persuasiveness in getting Tsu'tey to drink his medicine. She now has me bribed in sending Tsu'tey his medicine each night. I once asked her why she is no longer able to bring it to him herself, but all she would say is that she was to meet with Olo'eyktan and Tsahik. I do not know what they talk about, but from the look on her face, I have concluded that it is not good.

In the day time, Ta'hik and I spend our time together vigorously tracking. With him, it's always using the slightest scents and the quietest changes in the wind to decipher where something went. It is hard. I was beginning to feel hopeless in being successful. But every time I failed, Ta'hik always left the day with an encouraging smile. "There is always a tomorrow." He would say, but sometimes I still doubt myself.

Tsu'tey on the other hand was doing much better than the night of his injury. He likes to pace around the Tree of Souls, but Mo'at is always pestering him to remain connected to the roots. He does not take well with instructions.

Walking down the familiar pathway, I brushed away the stray leaves on the path and entered the clearing. As usual, Tsu'tey was pacing aimlessly around the perimeter of the roots, utterly bored. And as always, I entered saying, "You should really slow yourself down. You're still healing."

Usually he would reply with a snarky comment, but instead, today he replied with a, "Who says?"

A little taken aback from the change in our routine, I paused before saying with triumph, "Mo'at says."

Tsu'tey sat down with his head in his hands, defeated. "Are you here to make me swallow that awful concoction again?"

"This awful concoction will make you better. Its ingredients are valuable."

"And awful." He added.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, awful. Now drink." From routine, he obediently drank up the liquid and attempted to spit the taste out of his mouth. "Don't worry Tsu'tey," I said, setting the bowl aside. "I think Mo'at has only planned two more bowls for you before you can return to Kelutral.

"That's two more nights!" he complained. After seeing only me for the past few days really made him careless of his attitude towards me. Sometimes it was odd seeing him act this strangely, and other times it was simply unbearable.

"You'll survive."

He groaned. "Why does she always send _you_ anyways?"

I shrugged at the implied insult. Seeing Tsu'tey for the past few days made _me_ see that he was always making snarky comments about everything. It is just the way he is. I suspect it has only gotten worse with all this time by himself. "I don't know. She always brings it to me."

"I suppose you are better than no one." He grumbled.

I smiled. It was an extremely _"_Tsu'tey" thing to say. "Well perhaps I should leave you in your misery."

"Wait, stop spxam!"

I sighed, a little irritated. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"It cannot be helped. It is a habit." He said, poking harshly my stomach.

"A bad one!" I grumbled, swatting his hand away. "You know if I had my way, I would get Ki'at, or someone else to send you your medicine. I have other things to do too you know."

He snorted. "Like what spxam? Hone your pitiful skills at wielding a bow?"

"For your information, _fvaup_, I am much better with a bow now, and _yes_, I would much rather prefer to be at the training area than sit here to watch you wallow in your self pity, and that's coming from _me_." I said triumphantly.

"You will never wield a bow as well as I." He smiled in self satisfaction, his breath on my face.

"That may be but… ew." I moved away as a distinct odour took over my nose.

"What?" He asked, surprised by my sudden reaction.

"You even _smell _like a fvaup!"

"I do not!" he said defensively. It was a pity that he had smelt himself only after he had denied it. "Perhaps I do, now, but what can one do when they have been confined within this area for two weeks?" He said, his face grumpy.

"That is not my problem." I smiled. "Fvaup."

"What is a fvaup anyways?"

"Did I not say that if you were too much of a skxawng to know, then it is your loss?"

Tsu'tey scowled. "I can find out easily if I wanted to. Many people should know what a fvaup is."

"Yes, because they are not skxawngs." I laughed. He growled but said nothing to me. Instead, he stalked off by himself into the forest, something he _was not_ supposed to do! "Hey, what? Tsu'tey!" I called out. "Tsu'tey, where are you going?"

"I am leaving!"

"You cannot, Mo'at says…"

"If you are so concerned about what Mo'at will say, then by all means follow." He grumbled.

At loss for words, I was left momentarily with my own thoughts. Eywa, how can you create such a na'vi? One who is ignorant, selfish, and _smelly_! I only had a few options to choose from: I could follow him, which would definitely make my life more difficult than it already is now, and I will have to deal with his obnoxious attitude until the day ends! Or, I could go back to Kelutral, knowing that Tsu'tey had gone off by himself, still not in perfect condition, and get an ear full from Mo'at.

I scowled as I followed him into the brush. He did not go on the pathway, but instead went on fresh soil into a thicket. It was something I assumed he enjoyed doing. _Perhaps pathways are too difficult for him_. I mused.

I followed his surprisingly heavy tracks into the forest. It was quiet, but the forest did not hold any eeriness to it. It was daylight, and the invisible path, although unfamiliar felt extremely safe. It was rare that I found myself so alone in the forest, but I found it quite peaceful. It was just me with my thoughts. My mind was free to wander to any aspect I wished.

I walked by a pummelled weed, obviously destroyed by Tsu'tey. _He went South_. I immediately deduced, heading towards that direction. If Ta'hik were here, I was sure he would commend the naturalness that came with concluding Tsu'tey's path. I was normally not very good at this.

I examined a lone vine hanging awkwardly. Eywa does not make her vines to look so graceless. Someone must have climbed it, but why would Tsu'tey climb up a vine? Where was he going? Interested in the end result, I followed up the vine and pulled myself up onto the top branch of a tree.

This was intriguing. Perhaps Tsu'tey was going to a secret hiding place! Or he was going to a private sanctuary! Excitement was filling me as I jumped onto a different tree where the marks on the bark indicated someone passing.

I jumped onto a couple of different trees until… I could no longer find his tracks. I glanced at the bark once more. I swear there was run down bark there a minute ago. I rubbed my eyes to examine the bark again. There was nothing. It was untouched.

I jumped back to the previous tree. There was no sign of Tsu'tey here either. I cursed. What had I been seeing then? Obviously a figment of my imagination, or who knows what!

It suddenly hit me. That fvaup was playing a _game_ with me. Why is he so twisted and ignorant? I am definitely in no mood for any games right now. Growling, I attempted to retrace my steps, but the more I retraced, the more lost I became. Was this the tree that I climbed up? Or was it that one? There was no vine to indicate anything.

I snarled. I suppose I should just try to find my way back to Kelutral. Then again, I've been so caught up in tracking Tsu'tey I didn't even know where I was! My sense of direction was never good, hence my wonderful tracking skills.

I silently walked aimlessly amongst the trees. Hopefully I will see a familiar plant or bush, but with my luck, I heavily doubt it. I gracefully landed on another tree when a flash of blue skin caught my eye. Pausing, I hid within the shadows of the tree. What was he doing?

In an opening in the forest, too small to be called a clearing, Tsu'tey stood facing the brush. I was surprised to find that he was doing nothing. He was facing a tree for Eywa's sake! I found him a little odd in that position, but perhaps Tsu'tey really was a little insane. His hand twitched.

Alarmed, I backed away into the shadows. I felt a little silly for doing that. He just twitched. It wasn't like he honestly knew I was hiding here. I crouched low, as I tried to calm my ecstatic tail from swishing against the foliage, waiting for the right moment.

It had to be perfect. This was my time to rein over _Tsu'tey_. Silent glee was evident on my features as a feral grin crept on my face. Careful to be silent, I exerted my leg muscles to push myself off the branch and pounced.

At that moment in mid air, I was so _happy_. I could already imagine Tsu'tey's expression when I would tackle him: confused and ashamed. It was perfect. What will he say once I successfully catch him off guard? Hah! Probably something along the lines of "you skxawng!" or "you idiot skxawng!" … Yes, not my most creative imagination going on here, but it will suffice.

I was flying in the air, and even in the middle of it, I did not make one single sound, not one. My grin grew wider. I was almost able to reach the back of his body. I stretched my arms far forward for the incoming push, but before I knew it… he was gone!

I found myself falling face first, slamming into the dirt. "Ouch." I hissed. I was going to have a bruise on my chin tomorrow morning no doubt. That _hurt_. My body ached from the impact I had. This was _not_ how it was supposed to happen. _Tsu'tey_ was supposed to be the one all covered up in mud and whining. He was _supposed_ to break my fall.

I paused on all fours momentarily to let the pain sink in first. I groaned. "I'm going to get you for this Tsu'tey!" I yelled at him. I knew he was there. I may not see him, but I could certainly feel his presence. I shook my head hoping that it would erase some of the pain throbbing in my head. Advice for next time: Use your hands to break your fall. Not your head.

Attempting to wipe the mud off my _whole _body, yes, my _whole_ body since EVERYTHING was covered in sticky goo, I ran my hands over my arms and face. I hissed again at the effectiveness of it. It was not very effective.

Suddenly, though I should have expected it, I found myself eye level to the dirt again, mud in my eyes. Didn't this happen just a second ago? Then I felt pain on the other side of my chin. Great.

There goes bruise number two. Another piece of advice for next time: Heed your own advice.

A hyenic laugh echoed from above. "Tsu'tey" I growled.

"Did you not know that wiping with mud off with an already muddied hand gets you no where?" he grinned, baring his fierce teeth. "You're as bad as a tawtute." He got off me to stand.

I suppose looking at his state of hygiene gave me a little satisfaction. He wasn't so clean himself. He got mud splashed on areas of his body, not to mention, he _still_ smelt like a fvaup. "And you're still a fvaup." I grumbled. Truthfully it was not a very good comeback, but it was the best I could do for now.

"That's what you get for following me," he raised up his fingers, starting to count. Great. "pestering me, tracking me, and for _attempting_ to tackle me. It was an embarrassingly bad attempt nonetheless." He smirked.

"Well I didn't sign up for this either!" I raised my hands up in defeat.

"You did not have to attempt to tackle me." He began to turn around.

"That was for fun… and payback for getting hurt. If you did not get hurt, we both would not be here." I grumbled. "Hey wait… Where are you going _now_?"

"Did you not say I smell like a fvaup… Whatever that is?"

"Only a fvaup would not know what a fvaup is…" I muttered quietly, beginning to follow him.

"I heard that spxam."

"I didn't say anything." I denied defiantly.

Perhaps Tsu'tey is a skxawng... Well, actually, there should be no "perhaps" in that statement, just, "Tsu'tey is a skxawng", but I had to admit he is a true warrior. Never, not even in Ta'hik, have I seen someone naturally walk in such stealth and grace, even if he was all muddied up. I suppose he wasn't called Lead Warrior for nothing. I attempted to mimic his gracefulness but failed miserably when my ankle brushed against a bunch of stray foliage. I couldn't help but wonder how long Tsu'tey had trained before passing Iknimaya. I stifled a snort. If I asked, he'd probably say something like "a week". What a self-centered na'vi!

We arrived at the river at the south of Kelutral, where a familiar looking mushroom resided. I spared a glare at it as we passed. Stupid smelly mushroom.

Tsu'tey began to enter the water, and I almost yelped, surprised by his nakedness. Unsure of what to do, I hid behind some nearby brush to give him privacy. I could always bathe after him. What I did not think of is that if I were to hide behind the brush, I would be face to face to the ugly mushroom. I grumbled.

In theory, the Omaticaya have nothing wrong with nudity, or anything related of the sort. It is part of the culture. In fact, at old Kelutral, I distinctly remember large groups of na'vi regularly going out to the river together to bathe! But that no longer happened at new Kelutral. No. Why? It is because of the stories of the tawtute Olo'eyktan has told us about.

Truthfully, it is not Olo'eyktan's fault per say, because really, it was the na'vi that were interested in why the tawtute always covered their bodies like so. The whole clan had wanted to know, and the whole clan he did tell. He said it was because the tawtute are mostly embarrassed by their bodies, or that is how we have perceived his story. He said not all are embarrassed, but those who are not are considered or judged to be promiscuous and tantalizing.

The story had brought a complete turn in the way Omaticaya had thought over the generations. I suppose it had never occurred to us how nudity can be perceived, and certainly not in that way. Before the tawtute, nudity was a normal. The na'vi were certainly not embarrassed by our bodies. It is how Eywa has made us, and we should be proud by the way we are shaped. But now, things are different. After the story, many of The People now believe that conservative is more attractive to interest mates. No longer were the days where we would go out in large groups to bathe together at the river. Most of us go either individually or in compact, family sized groups.

The elders frown upon this new development, and that was where Mo'at had drawn the line. "No more tawtute stories Olo'eyktan! Do not give The People any more to worry about." She had said. But no matter the amount of reassurances, the youth could not erase the story from their minds, and we have changed our ways.

"Hey spxam! Stop staring at your twin!"

I suppressed an urge to peak from the foliage and glare at Tsu'tey. "It is _not _my twin!" This na'vi was simply insufferable! Here he was, cleaning the dirt off of his own body and he is _still_ making fun of me! Can't put me aside for a second!

"Really? Strange, there is a strong resemblance. I suspected the mushroom was your long lost sibling!" he howled in laughter.

I again refused to face him, hiding in the brush. "You're an idiot Tsu'tey."

"I am not the idiot here. The idiot is hiding in the brush. What are you even doing in there?" He asked. I heard his shuffle in the water as he came closer. The question should be: What is _he_ doing? I heard his footsteps on the dirt, but before I had time to panic, he grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me out of my little safe haven.

"What are you doing Tsu'tey?" I growled, trying to keep my eyes away from his lower half. I was disappointed when a blush escaped.

"Why are you hiding? You are just as filthy, if not, more!"

He was angry. Why? I have done nothing wrong. In fact, I was even polite! "I'm giving you privacy." I said calmly, but all I could think about was keeping my eyes right on his face. I refused to look elsewhere.

"The People are known to not need privacy when they are bathing. We are _not _of the tawtute!" He said, as if scolding a baby… the baby being me.

"Of course we're not the tawtute. Do you think I do not know that? I am giving you privacy out of respect."

"You are acting as if you are a tawtute, and as if _I_ am a tawtute. That is disrespectful to me, and Eywa." He said. "The Omaticaya has never had problem with nudity and they never will. Now stop being stubborn. You smell." He raised his hand towards me, but then stopped and rubbed his neck. At first I suspected he was about to pull off my necklace but I suppose he was feeling stressed from putting up with me. And what he said was more or less entirely true. Eywa _had _made us all that we are. There should be no problem in bathing in the presence of others, but I couldn't help but feel the vulnerability I was putting myself in in front of Tsu'tey. It was… more or less… awkward.

In defeat, because I knew Tsu'tey's own stubbornness would not stop until I submitted, I took off my garments as quickly as I could, to avoid any further verbal harassment… not to mention humility.

This was so embarrassing. Eywa, are you punishing me? Is this about me using Tsu'tey's face as a target at practice? I sighed. Well, there was no going back now. As long as I am here I may as well bathe, but I am certainly _not_ going to bathe _next_ to him. No. That is too much for me. Instead, I went across the bank to pretend to only grab a sponge and flower oil. I stayed there. That should put enough distance.

For the first time in my life, I had bathed as quickly as possible, which in fact, was still quite a long timee. I continued to tell myself that I should bathe as if "the other" was not there but it had proved almost impossible. _Ignore him! Ignore him! Ignore him! _ But I could always hear his movement in the water as I was sure he could hear mine. We stayed across from each other in silence. Good. I do not want to talk to him while I was bathing. That would make this more uncomfortable than it already is. Unfortunately, my wishful thinking fell.

"What are you humming?"

I regretted the moment my reaction led me to turn around. Oh my Eywa, there he was, all bare and unclothed. As JakeSully says, _crap! _ More heat rised up my cheeks. His chiselled muscles seem to gleam more than usual as they bathed in the wetness the river provided. His hair, unlike mine was not yet wet, and laid in a lazy sloppiness that was surprisingly attractive. His face… well his face was as always, I suppose, handsome… I mean no, ugly! Yes he was very ugly! Very ugly indeed! Fvaup worthy even! And I _will absolutely not_ go on about anywhere else below his waist. It was simply too embarrassing to describe!

"U-uhh…" I sputtered. "Excuse me?" Here you go Tal'ya, making a fool of yourself. Why do you always put yourself in these situations?

"You were humming."

"I-I was?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, you were."

I thought hard to remember. "I think… I think…" I paused. I was not humming was I? Eywa, why do you embarrass me further? "I don't remember. Sorry." Why am I apologizing to the ugly fvaup?

"It sounded familiar." He said, turning back to his own business. I admired inwardly at his back muscles before shaking myself back into reality. I decided I liked reality better. In reality, Tsu'tey is an ugly fvaup.

"Did it sound nice?" I inquired absentmindedly.

"Perhaps." He said cryptically.

I blushed some more. At least it wasn't a stupid tune. Eywa, I did not need him to humiliate me any further. In fact, I will never use his face for target practice again. Never ever! I promise. And in return, hopefully I will never be put into this situation again. Never ever!

* * *

I sighed for the umpteenth time. There were only two more days before I no longer had to tend to Tsu'tey. It was two days too long if you ask me. Whatever Mo'at was doing in her meeting with Tsahik and Olo'eyktan, it better be worth my time. Perhaps Mo'at will show me her appreciation with something. Another herb lesson I hope.

I brushed away the foliage once more before entering the clearing, and there was Tsu'tey, pacing once more around the Tree of Souls. "You should really slow yourself down. You're still healing." I said, as usual.

He ignored me once more. "You're late." He said.

"I am not late." I argued. I wasn't. Was I?

"You're late." He stated again.

"No I'm not. You just have a limited amount of patience."

Grumbling, he tore the bowl from my hands, gulped it down all at once and tossed it carelessly aside. He did not even care enough to spit out the taste.

Huh… that was a new development.

"How has your training been?" he asked suddenly. I was surprised, but I reminded myself that I should get used to Tsu'tey's sudden questions. He is bored and is requiring desperate conversation with others.

"As you had seen yesterday, my tracking is still not very good."

He snorted. "That's an understatement. I should teach you myself."

"Ta'hik has done a wonderful job already. He is much better compared to Ki'at. I want to remain with him."

"I am the better warrior."

"Ta'hik has more time for me."

Tsu'tey did not argue with that. He was Lead Warrior, and very busy. "And how are your skills with the bow then?"

"Very good." I smiled proudly. "I improve every day! All thanks to Ta'hik."

"… -ik… a lot." He muttered.

"Sorry?" I asked. I did not hear him.

"Have you slain your first yerik then?"

I looked away, forgetting about his mutterings. "No. I cannot track them very well. They always know when a threat is coming."

"You need to keep your eyes open."

"I do."

"No you do not." I did not speak to argue with him, only stared. He continued. "When one is tracking, they must be aware of the wide vision all around them. You only focus on one aspect of the entire scene. Once cannot track well when they are put into that perspective."

I nodded. "I will take that into account tomorrow." I said. He did not say anything. "Thank you for the advice." I tried to sound sincere, but with Tsu'tey, sometimes I simply cannot. Hopefully it got through.

* * *

This spxam was strange. The way she held herself is completely bizarre. At one time, she can become frightened and scared while seconds later she can be brave and noble. Then she can become ignorant and extremely annoying, but then totally cautious and _juvenile_. A strange na'vi indeed. She deserves more of an evaluation… no matter how often she enjoys talking about Ta'hik.

"So since you have not slain your yerik, you have yet to strip any meat?"

Her face twisted slightly. "I have not." She said. "Truthfully I am dreading the experience."

"Dreading?"

"The scene may be too graphic for me. Killing is already pushing my limits."

My face hardened. "You want to be a warrior do you not? These are normal for warriors."

"I have yet to be accustomed to them." She said with a little more chill in her voice.

I did not speak for a few seconds, thinking. The spxam will have to learn soon. Too graphic? If it is to graphic then why does she want to become a warrior? She will have to learn. "Then the next time we bring in kill, I will show you how to strip and dress the meat."

"But I…" she paused herself before answering. "That is a good suggestion. Thank you." She said, the chill went away and was replaced with a little more warmth. I felt the strings in my heart pull a little. Was she happy? The small smile gracing her features gave me a good feeling inside. I will admit, it is pleasant. Like I have done something for her she is in my debt for. Well really, I am still in her debt.

Hearing a noise, my eyes darted towards the pathway. The vegetation was brushing each other. A blue hand pushed away some stray leaves. It was the male.

"I see you." Ta'hik said to the both of us. I returned the gesture, as did the spxam and found myself wondering why he was allowed to be here but not anyone else? Aside from the spxam and Tsahik of course. He came up to where we were both sitting. "Are you ready for me to teach you to make more arrows?" he asked the girl.

"Oh!" she said suddenly. Her voice was unintentionally shrill. I had to refrain from covering my ears at her voice. "I apologize teacher." She said. "It had slipped my mind."

I could have taught her how to make arrows if she had wanted. No doubt, I would be the better teacher than Ta'hik. I was the better warrior after all. I suppose if she would have liked to learn how to attract other na'vis then Ta'hik would be the better choice but… Wait…

I found myself slightly disturbed at the thought of her attracting other na'vis. Why would I though? She is just a girl. A girl who smelt like mushrooms. I waved the thought away.

"Well I suppose Tsu'tey is giving you great company, enabling you to forget."

The girl blushed. I noticed she does it frequently, giving me a little satisfaction. Whether it was because of me or Ta'hik, I enjoyed seeing her squirm under our words. "It is not that Ta'hik, I…"

"It is okay." He repeated. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She said.

_No._ I needed company. Usually her visits were long, giving me a much needed dose of na'vi contact. She's been here for barely five minutes.

"I will see you tomorrow Tsu'tey. There is only one bowl left." She smiled, walking off with Ta'hik. Ta'hik raised his hands to his head, repeating his previous gesture and walked off.

I stared at them bitterly.

* * *

All I can do is apologize. One week my ass right? The thing is that I already knew how this chapter was going to be planned out when I began typing the first words, but I never got to actually typing it out until now. Actually, 70 percent of this chapter was written in an hour and a half, so it was _supposed_ to be easy but it didn't really end up that way. And… I was lazy.

In my defense, I had an English provincial exam to do, and I did get sick… do you forgive me now? Okay, so honestly those things didn't take up my time too much, but what can I say?

Oh yes, this is what I can say. My interest is faltering. I'm sure many followers can already see signs of that in my story and my lack of updating. I can feel myself shifting into another fandom, and really, that's not good. I've been reading a lot more so than writing. Hopefully I will keep up with this until the end… though I absolutely cannot make any promises. I just can't.

Also, because of my lack of faithfulness to this fandom, I am behind on reviewing some of my alerted stories. If any of you are reading this, just know that I will get to it soon. I have read your chapters, I'm just a little slow right now.

I can also no longer give anyone any false hope with my approximates of when the next chapter will be complete because honestly, it is all off and inaccurate. Simply cannot be done, and it's rude if I don't meet the expected deadline, so I will no longer be giving my reviewers any information on them.

Again, information on the progress of the next few chapters are posted in my profile so feel free to get any updates from there.

So this chapter is a little longer than normal. Just a little, so I hope that will repent for my lack of updating, and for all you fluff-lovers out there, this is about the fluffiest I have ever written… I think… I can't really keep track of it…. Okay so maybe it's not the best fluff out there but… it's kind of fluffy.

And although I did get a lack of reviews for Chapter 5 (as I expected since that was a really bad chapter), I did get a lot more favourites and alerts for it! Then again, there was about a two week time span where I did not update so I guess that would explain why. Nonetheless, I thank all my reviewers, alert-ers and favourit-ers.

The more I receive the more motivated to write I get. It seems like there was a lack of it in Chapter 5 but really, it was just all spread out within two weeks. And I get what I write…. If that makes any sense whatsoever.

Well that was a long author's note. Again, I can't make any promises to Chapter 7, but hopefully it will be there.

Thanks so much to the reviewers of Chapter 5. You guys really supported me in the writing of Chapter 6, and I hope to hear from you again: **Mizuki Assassin of the Mist, Soccer11, Poca, RENZEI27, Emmalime, and nightmare91! **

**Feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
